The Mockingjay and Green Arrow
by icearrow2099
Summary: Time Travel Mockingjay AU! The rebellion takes a new turn of events when future warriors enter the scene. How will they impact the other characters especially Katniss when she learns her and Peeta's future fate? Can she overcome obstacles to save the boy with the bread and accept her love for him? What's President Snow's connection to the League of Assassins?
1. From Future to Present

**This is an time travel Mockingjay AU! This isn't your ordinary fic and this approach hasn't been done so far I have seen in the Hunger Games fics. Yes I'll include some DC and DBZ elements here but 80% will be hunger games related. This is my first fanfic so some reviews will be nice to help me out!**

**This fic is very Katniss-centric since I don't think some people really get the full depth of her character. So she herself will point out flaws, pros, cons, and etc... on things she should or not have done from Peeta to the rebels. Peeta will be flesh out more too because he could have been saved earlier but the rebels didn't want to move. So his hijacking will be developmental road that will impact the characters more than just Katniss and Haymitch. **

**Expect to see active roles of the other victors as well. I think they were downplayed in MJ which was disappointing from the excitement CF gave us so I will make up for that. Besides the other victors deserve some spotlight not just the Mockingjay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger games...**

Chapter 1: From Future to Present

**16 years into the future**

_18 man-groups of androids arrived from another realm and created havoc upon Earth. They began with Panem. Many of our great heroes from the rebellion perish. Soon the androids spread to other parts of the world leading Earthrealm into a period of darkness. Fortunately hope isn't all lost as some survive the 11 year torment. Katniss Mellark helps leads this team as they are Earthrealm's only hope to freedom and restoration._

**Katniss (F) POV**

Today is another training day with Finnick, Willow, and Rye. They have been concern about me since a month ago; I have lost my left arm to the androids and still waiting for mechanical replacement. Haymitch thinks I should rest and let the others deal with the androids. Only 16, 17, & 18 are left! However I cannot do that, I must see an end to this and personally vowed to avenge Peeta. It has been 9 years and I still cannot forget his face and the scene of 16 murdering him and there was nothing I can do about it. I was hanging on a cliff but I had perfect range to shoot but didn't as the explosion occurred leaving 16 resurrecting and Peeta dead. 16 must died by my hands and if I'm to perish for this wish to be fulfilled then so be it.

Ever since I learned the matrix style and joined the League of Assassins, I began training the kids. It's possible that the others and I can die and someone must continue carrying the torch of hope for the people. That's why I have invested in these 3 although Finnick has more experience battling the androids and other beings due to his age. He's 15 and 3 years older than Willow and Rye. Annie found out she was pregnant after Finnick's death and unfortunately neither father nor son will ever have the chance to be acquainted. The twins may not remember Peeta but at least they had a few years with him before his death.

"Hey Master, can we have a break I'm starving?!" yelled Finnick. "You skipped breakfast again?" asked Willow. "Had to otherwise mom would stop me from coming here. I hate she's overprotective but she has to know I cannot sit around and let this madness continue without doing something about it! Besides I'm not a kid anymore and I am capable of making my own decisions." Finnick replies then I sigh and stare at him and said "You are more like your father than you'll ever know and that's why I decided to train you because Finnick would permit you into this battle and you would have found a way on your own anyway. At least I'm a family friend who cares not some stranger." "At exactly and as much as I hate to admit there are times I prefer you over her, Katniss." He replies and I smirk at the young Odair.

We had our lunch as I told them stories about the victors during the Quarter Quell. Those days despite how severity of it, was much simpler than today. I miss Peeta, Prim, Gale, Finnick, and if there was an off-chance I can do it all over again to save them, I would! Suddenly we felt an earthquake as it looks like it's coming from nearby town.

"It's the androids again!" yells Rye. Then we see airships with the league and new Panem symbol. "So it is decided then… D-day has finally arrived. Listen you three, you need to stay here!" I said "What?! No way we are coming to help!" said Rye "Rye, I'm more vulnerable when you guys are there. I have lost your father to them. I cannot bear it if you and sister should die. JR, I have made Annie a promise from the moment I became your mentor and I will not let her down." "Sorry Katniss but look at you! You are still injured and with one arm how do you think you can fare against them? This is suicide! I know you're suicidal but this is insane!" screams Finnick "Mom please don't … Daddy wouldn't want you to do this!" said Willow "Fine but if things sour you guys get out!" I replied "Great!" says Rye and Finnick.

Rye and Finnick begins to pack up our gear until I attack them both unconsciously. Before Willow could say anything I knocked her out as well. "I'm sorry but this is for the best. If today fails then you three are our only hope! Willow, Rye, please understand no matter what happens I will always love you. JR, you drive me nuts and I think you are complete idiot but you're a good kid. Remember your lessons well, look after my children, and most importantly stay alive." Then I release my glider and fly off to battle hopefully one last time to free with the help of friends and allies to destroy the androids for good.

**Finnick Jr. POV**

I wake up in a rainstorm and see the Mellark twins unconscious as well. I look around for Katniss and realize she flea to fight again! I understand the set of priorities but in her condition unless a miracle occurs, certain death awaits her. Even Haymitch would disapprove. I hope her team is there to get her out of there. Willow and Rye has experience too much and they couldn't bear to become orphans. Katniss was gone for about 4 years and we thought she along with Johanna was dead. However I think this time the twins won't get their mother back at least alive. Wasting no time I wake the twins and explain the situation to them.

"No she didn't… oh who am I kidding she did!" said Willow, rubbing her head, "We need to get to the city pronto, I don't care if Anthony and the others are there, it doesn't guarantee her survival… and I…" "Willow stop thinking like that we just have to believe." Says Rye "Rye it has been hours, no one is invincible, she may survive a lot but even that has it limits." Rye sneezes with anger, "NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE OUR MOTHER IS DEAD!" I got in between them, "Look we don't know what happen it is all speculation! We need to get there quickly as possible…" then I turn to Rye, "However there cannot be any blinders as we must be ready for all possibilities."

Then we ride on our gliders into the damage city. We decided to split up to find any survivors and hope not to encounter the androids. After 20 minutes I found a crowd surrounding a body. Quickly I see Anthony, I wanted to ask what happen but he gave me a sobering look and turns his head to the person on the ground lying next to a sword. The Mellark twins are next to the person and I realize it is Katniss! However she doesn't move but stays there.

"Katniss, why did you go? 16 did Peeta but was it necessary for you jump into battle in your condition? You were one of my closest friends and practically second mother to me." I whisper as tears fall down my face then I begin to scream "Katniss Mellark you cannot do this to us! Your family, friends, Panem and all of Earthrealm still need you damnit! KATNISS! KATNISS!"

**Present day **

_Katniss Everdeen the mockingjay is in the hospital recovering from her attack with hijacked Peeta Mellark. President Coin announced the districts are close to uniting. Only Districts 1, 2, 5, and 8 remain a struggle. 13 doctors begin to figure out methods to cure Peeta with Haymitch and Effie overseeing the care as his guardians. _

**Katniss POV **

Suddenly I awake with a strange sense of scenery. I feel something is off and I had a terrible nightmare. Like I was dying and there was a crowd surrounding me during a rainstorm. A teenage boy who looks almost like Finnick kept screaming my name. Based off my appearance, I looked older and really beaten up. This isn't the worst nightmare but the weirdest to the point it almost felt so real. I shouldn't look anymore into this dream besides I have real problems in the real world.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 17 years old, I survived 2 hunger games, my home district 12 is nonexistent, Peeta's alive but hijacked to kill me, and I have become the rebel's mockingjay." I said, "All I wanted to do is to save Prim and keep Peeta alive, is that too much to ask for?" "No but we cannot get everything we want in life sweetheart." Haymitch approaches me and takes a seat next to my bed. "Look the doctors are going to do whatever they can to help Peeta. Effie and I are keeping an eye on him and of course your sister comes by to check in and make some suggestions from time to time. So stop mopping around and beating yourself up. Perhaps when you are healed you can come by and add your 2 cents in." "Forget it Haymitch! He thinks I'm a mutt and hates my existence. Snow made sure of that! He torture Peeta! Peeta is hurt, damage, and hijacked because of me!" "Look sweetheart…" "Don't start with me! You know it's true and had you kept our bargain he wouldn't be there in the first place!" "Why? So you could be hijacked? Katniss the rebels plan to make you the mockingjay since your first game. Being the rebel's symbol Snow wouldn't let you off as easy. Who's to say we could have saved you and your fate might be worst than Peeta's!" "I don't care! At least he would have been safe! Besides Coin wanted Peeta not me! He would have been your perfect symbol; his gift of words inspires people." "Your action inspires others as well." "Whatever, tomorrow I'm leaving to another district." "Peeta needs you and if the situation was reverse he would have everything in his power to help you." I say nothing and turn to the side to avoid Haymitch's eyes as he continues, "You can live 100 lifetimes and not deserve that boy! You're taking the easy way out sweetheart! Combat is a much safer bet than helping your hijacked fiancé. Why not risk getting myself killed or capture than dealing with the emotional pain of losing the only boy who actually gave a damn unconditionally?"

With that Haymitch leaves and guilt sinks in. I know if the reverse was true, Peeta would be helping me every step of the way. However I don't how to help him. Right now keeping distance is necessary. In his eyes I am his enemy and Peeta will never overcome his pain of killing me hijacked or not! He never liked bloodshed and tried his best to avoid it during the games. This is Snow's way of getting back at both us. He stole Peeta from me and subjected him to being my assassin while he took his love of me away and tormenting him should he succeed in killing me. Nevertheless President Snow deserves nothing but death. Not just for what he did to Peeta and I but also Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch… it's too much! His death is the best arrangement I have committed with Coin. He will be hunted and shot down. People like him do not deserve life nor does he even value it.

The next day I am release from the hospital and called to command center. I see Haymitch, Plutarch, Cressida, Coin, Beetee, Boggs, and Gale. I haven't seen Gale since they bought back Peeta. That's another issue I have to deal with. Gale still has romance feelings for me and I do not doubt he'll take advantage of Peeta's condition to make his move on me. Honestly I missed our friendship but ever since he kissed me nothing has ever been the same. Initially I thought Gale was the right choice for me but I was rebelling against the Capitol and when Peeta almost died in the Quell that's when I knew how much the boy with the bread truly matter to me but it doesn't matter anymore because Snow took that way. I may never get Peeta back and even if he does recover nothing will be the same between us. I was too late and Snow exploited that which made hijacking Peeta much easier the cons outweigh the pros and our relationship wasn't strong enough for Peeta to fight it more. I signed my own death should he succeeds.

"Solider Everdeen we are please for you to join us." Says Coin as I take my seat and look at the screen. "We need to return to district 8. Things has settled down but the peacekeepers are being very resistant there." Boggs declares "Maybe the presence of the Mockingjay shall stir up some motivation. Besides Paylor request it since they are using archery weaponry and need some help with it." Plutarch implies "But it was a disaster the last time I was there. I may have shot a plane but I failed to protect the hospital. All of those people, wounded and weak ended up dead!" I yelled there was no point in returning to 8. I knew I wanted an out but district 8 wasn't one of my top locations especially after last time. "Well maybe this time could be different Catnip. We thought the aircrafts weren't coming back to 8. So perhaps this time we can take more precaution." Said Gale "Considering the job Paylor needs you to do will make excellent promos" Cressida adds "But..." I start but Coin interrupts "Solider Everdeen, we have rescued the victors. Now since Peeta Mellark is safely in 13 and not under Capitol's thumb what is holding you back from fulfilling your duty as Mockingjay?" I hate to admit but she's right. Everyone I care about is either dead or alive in 13. Snow cannot touch them but doesn't mean Coin won't. "How long will this voyage in 8 will be?" I asked "About almost 2 months… maybe even less than that it depends on Paylor and the situation 8 is at hand." Gale answers "Ok I'll go!" I reply "Good now Boggs I trust you have already chosen your teams to assist 8 and the Mockingjay." Said Coin "Yes and we will leave tomorrow afternoon. Oh and Katniss you'll be assigned a bodyguard during this exhibition since you have a tendency to not obey orders. I would have assigned Solider Hawthrone but he will have his own duties to fulfilled to 8." Said Boggs "What?! Boggs, I don't need a bodyguard if anything many of your troops need some. I have proven to you, 13, and all of Panem I am well capable of handling my own." I complain. I really don't need one besides I have gone years without one and I don't need one now. "Being a victor doesn't mean you don't need help sweetheart. Just so you know it was my idea and I have chosen the right person to keep your head straight." Haymitch said smugly. "Who is this special person if I must ask?" I grind my teeth

The next day we leave the hovercraft and after a couple of hours we have arrive to District 8. Following me personally is my bodyguard. Although he is a lot better and charming, he can still annoy me. You guess it my knight in shining is no one but Finnick Odair, 65th Hunger Games victor. I found it cruel for Haymitch to separate Finnick and Annie after they reunited. He didn't mind since now Annie is safe it was time for him to start performing for the rebels. He and Annie had been together secretly for a few years but due to his forced prostitution it had to remain a secret otherwise the price would be heavy which is was when Snow took her too. Nevertheless I am jealous because of results of our predicament. Now granted Annie was also torture but not to the extend Peeta was. Nor was she condition to betray him. The torture of the capitol made their relationship stronger while it split Peeta and me apart. They are very sure of themselves where their feelings are concern while it is a mist for Peeta and me.

We get to the base camp as Paylor show us our rooms. She tells me tomorrow she wants me to start the archery lessons as Cressida and crew will record some of it for propos. I skip dinner tonight because I realize how bad my circumstance with Peeta truly is and I lost all sense of appetite. I play with the pearl as I think to the pleasant times with him and how much I took him for granted because there's a chance I have lost him forever. Then I hear a knock on the door and it's Finnick.

"Hey there since you missed dinner I figure I can offer you a sugar cube for desert." He flirts "Forget it Odair, I'm not interested tonight." I replied sadly "Let me guess its Peeta right? You are having a hard time because of what the capitol did to him. You are at a loss of what to do where he is concern. The Peeta you know is gone but that doesn't mean he cannot be new again. Haymitch said the doctors' thinks he is making progress as his friend, Delly, I think continues to visit him." I just sigh and stare at the window then a few minutes' later Finnick hands me rope and we start to tie knots together. "I wish I wasn't the Mockingjay! I wish I can escape it all! While I may sound negative I am also being practical if this rebellion fails then what? I am Snow's primary target and he use and kill those I love to get to me. He has proven it through Peeta." I rant "You cannot give up Katniss. You gave people hope and that's what they are holding onto. Sure 13 have the military supply, Haymitch can strategize, Plutarch is an excellent marketer, even Peeta's gift of public speech but you are inspirational the transformational leader that the districts have been looking and waiting for. Is it fair to pressure 17 year old girl and victor to say the least into such a position and standard? Hell no, but we are looking at the bigger picture." "I don't know Finnick at the end of the day I am just trying to survive another day. That's been my entire life since my father died. I survive and make sure my family survives so they don't starve. Then help the Hawthrones survive another day with food. You saw how I made sure Peeta survive the games." "Maybe Mockingjay it is time you learn how to live. There's more to life than just surviving. Annie helps remind me of that. You are only 17 years old with a whole life ahead of you. I hope this doesn't sound offensive but if you cannot help yourself how you could help others? That implies to Peeta, your family, friends, and all of Panem." We finished tying knots as we realize how late it was and Finnick leaves the room but says, "Just keep that mind Katniss ok." I nod at him and go to bed hoping no nightmares will haunt me tonight.

**Finnick POV **

Now that was a tough night but it was necessary. I was so wrapped about Annie; I forgot to check on Katniss and Peeta. After Haymitch told me I knew the star-crossed lovers would be in for a long haul. Haymitch is right, Katniss is taking the easy way out but if I really think about what else can she do? Obviously she lacks experience in the romance department and hunger games aren't the best environment to start but in her case it was. So she has started out with tough love and it continues now but alone. I'm glad Annie's experience was minor compare to Johanna and Peeta. I wouldn't know what do if she was hijacked or worst.

I decided to step outside for some fresh air. I'll admit it can be dreadful in 13. How those people survive without sunlight, fresh air, and good water is beyond me. Too bad there isn't bigger water supply otherwise I'll have Katniss demand them to let me go fishing. I miss District 4 a lot but I must be patient. Much is at stake and I have to prepare if the rebellion goes sour luckily I have made preparation in advance thanks to some key elements who are involved with a group called the League of Assassins. They are a last resort because getting in is hard but getting out is a complete pain.

Suddenly a few peacekeepers begin to approach me silently. I am not armed and left my communicator at the base so either I stand and fight or run back to the base. I should have taken my trident because 8 are still having trouble against the capitol although conditions are improving. The next thing I know a person in green hooded suit clad comes to my rescue and fights off the peacekeepers single handedly.

"Finnick get down!" I duck and the person shoots an arrow at the coming attacker who turned out to be another peacekeeper. "This is dangerous late night walk you are doing here Odair." The green clad said "Who are you and how do you know me?" I replied "Don't worry about just be glad I'm here otherwise you could end up like those 3 victors."

Then we hear white car approaching us real fast. I move west while the green clad runs towards the vehicle, jumps to the side leaving a device attached to the car. The entire sudden explosion occurs the car is totaled leaving the peacekeeper dead or wounded. I turn to the green archer who saved my life.

"Thank you for saving me but honestly who are you?" "Don't worry about it Odair return to the rebels. It will be made clear eventually but understand in this time of season Panem will have their time of calm before the storm." "Now that doesn't make any sense!" Then the green archer just smirks, "Until we meet again! Salut Odair!" Runs up a building and jumps on top and vanishes.

Just like the wind the green archer is gone and here comes the rebels. I have a feeling the rebellion will have a new turn events of this mysterious archer. We will meet again but I cannot help there's something familiar about that person. Maybe some good ole Q&A will help perhaps Paylor might know something of our mystery ally.

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This will be multi-1_****_st_****_ person story. This is AU Mockingjay. Not everything ends up peaceful so I will explore the characters and storyline more. Like I think the rebellion was too short in the original story and didn't like how it ended so quickly. So this will be extension of that. _**

**_To sum it up the future is a complete mess as we see in Katniss (F) and JR. Yes DBZ fans it is pattern after Future Trunks' timeline but I have it better for hunger games fic! Meanwhile the present there is depth of the circumstance of Peeta's hijacking and how it is really affecting her. I have explored that more through Katniss while Finnick is opening the plot. I will work on Katniss and Finnick's relationship. Really after the games the only people she could really connect were the victors. Especially after the Quarter Quell, Katniss had easier time to relate with the victors than anyone else including Prim and Gale. _**


	2. Problems and Solutions

Chapter 2: Problems and Solutions

_Mysterious green archer appears in district 8 fighting off the peacekeepers. That wasn't the first time! The archer has been in battle for almost a week. Then there are reports of other mysterious vignettes in the other districts. Neither Capitol nor Rebels can trust them because they are fighting both fronts and unable to determine if they are friend or foe. What is their purpose in Panem?_

**Finnick POV**

It has been a week since my savior rescued me from peacekeepers hand. I asked Paylor and she has seen our mystery savior but there are reports that he or she has been around other districts. There are other characters like that one. Paylor also agrees with the familiarity sense of the archer. Like we know him or her somewhere but cannot place it. I know we will meet again and hopefully under better circumstance. However I cannot let my guard down because the archer hasn't proven him or herself to be my ally and there's no need to invest if he or she turns out to be faux.

I find district 8 to be boring with really nothing to do unless you count cleanup parties, war meetings, and babysitting Katniss. Katniss is fun at least. She is a great archery teacher. She gets the soldiers in position, helping them with their aim, emphasis the importance of accuracy and precision. She even commented yesterday 'how can you hit focal point with a gun if you cannot do with it a bow?' The theory of precision and accuracy is all the same just with different weapons. If Katniss could increase her speed and strength, and improve her mental game, she'll make a deadly assassin. Those are the type of attributes the league looks for in a recruit. I will not be surprise when the rebellion is over that they'll offer her a position. However Katniss' personality and beliefs doesn't pair with them and she'll never consider it unless extremely desperate. So they will be disappointed!

"Finnick, I need you in 20mins!" Katniss screams. Oh yeah I have become her training partner. This is my 'punishment' for allowing Haymitch to convince me to babysit her. We have already discuss she is on the capitol's high radar and terrible fate awaits her should she be capture. Beside I did well enough during the Quell to keep her alive until 13 rescued us so being here in 8 is no different. With Peeta being unavailable, someone has to watch over the Girl on Fire, so why the handsome devil myself. "Okay Kitten what are we doing this time?" I tease as I dodge her attack "I thought I told you not to call me that!" She yells and I smirk, "Aw but it's so cute and look you're blushing Kitten." "I have no idea how Annie deals with you." "Simple it's love!" I posed in sexy fashion. Johanna is right; Katniss is fun to tease around.

I put on some armor to protect myself from the arrows. Katniss uses paintball arrows for safety precautions. The troops show promise to be great archers or snipers. Katniss spend the first 3 days weeding folks in her opinion you need excellent vision, patience, focus, precision, and accuracy. In all honesty she is a great friend but terrifying teacher as she really has that no nonsense approach. Only 65 students remain out of 250. She would have been a hardball mentor had the games continue without the rebellion. The students sit at the sidelines as we begin an demonstration. Today we will be on motor movement because one needs to shoot clearly to a moving target. So we begin! I run around the field as Katniss pauses before shooting. She then climbs up a tree and when I look up she hits my chest. Then I race to the bushes with 2 arrows following me but dodge them. I move from bush to bush hoping I have escaped her. I forgot one great importance, The Girl on Fire is a hunter and I am the prey so hiding will be rather difficult. Especially since she has pronounced sense of hearing it's crazy in my opinion. No wonder she won her game, she is almost as dangerous as Johanna just more innocent, nonverbal, non-vicious, and long distance threat. Then I was shot in the head and follow by both of my arms.

"Katniss, you got me so can we end class?" She laughs at me,"That is how you get your moving enemies, any questions? No, alright move to the practice station and tomorrow will be your turn. You are dismissed!" Then she turns to me, "Sorry Finnick, looks like I went harder on you're than I plan." "Don't worry about it; I am just glad it is over! They are progressing fast we might get back to 13 sooner. I miss Annie and promise her that I will support her throughout her recovery. Yes we communicate mm through radio but mm it's not enough." "I understand but why did you agree to come to 8 as my bodyguard?" "You need moral support especially what happen with Peeta. Annie thought I should help you because I could be in the same situation as you." "Haymitch did say there was some progress yet he remains further away from me than ever!" "Then fight for him, Kitten! Come on you risk your life for him during the games, had a complete breakdown when he was torture, and now you running away while he battles the darkness from within. If you admit defeat now where Peeta is concern than your actions towards him is vain. You should have left him for dead in your first game if this is the final result." She sighs and looks up in the sky, "Haymitch said I could live 100 lifetimes and never deserve Peeta. I don't understand why he loves me. I am terrible!" I laugh "Hey I don't deserve Annie either. I was an asshole to her and I didn't consider saving her in her games but afterwards we got to know each other until one day she crept up on me I was lovestoned. From what I can the same happen with you and Peeta. Love is worth fighting for, Katniss. Don't fear it but embrace it. It is a powerful weapon that's 10x greater than your bow and my trident."

**Haymitch POV**

It has been a month since sweetheart and her team fled to district 8. Finnick reports that the soldiers are learning archery well and ready to translate into sniper rifles. There have been some attacks and he made sure that sweetheart kept her head straight. President Snow would do anything to capture her and he still isn't aware that she has return to 8. This is good because we do not need anymore added stress.

What capture my attention besides Peeta are these sightings of 4 strange viligettes. Finnick said the green archer been hovering around 8 for a time. A fellow victor from District 2, Lyme, reports 2 young cloth vignettes helped them against the Capitol supporters. They left her a message 'Heed all warning if you desire less bloodshed because the fire is black but can become orange if believe the tale of green and the followers' I think they were referring to the green archer and themselves. Plutarch mention districts 5 and 3 have evening sightings of a red archer. Whoever these 4 idiots are they better not cause trouble. We cannot declare them friend or foe they could be against Panem as whole regardless of the outcome. I have made calls to uncover their identities. Once we know the people of the hooded shadow we can figure it out from there. Then Effie Tricklet approaches me.

"Haymitch there you are, Dr. Riley wants to see us concerning Peeta." said Effie "Good, and we need to get the boy in shape." We start walking to the medical center. "Do you think he will ever be himself again?" She asks "Sweetheart, we'll be fools to consider otherwise. The capitol messed with his head, pit him against Katniss, and torture the living daylights out of him. Johanna describes some detail of what they have done. He is damage, although he will heal, this affair will forever be his scar to bear." "If only we could have saved him sooner…" "The boy will push through he just needs to keep fighting." "You know Mockingjay or not, I am disappointed in her. Peeta needs her help but she abandon him and rush off to battle! I may have been capitol-born and spoil. However you 3 district 12 victors has taught me something, it's not the big things that matter but the small and simple things that you will treasure in your heart." I smile and turn to her face to face, "We forget the mockingjay is still reckless idiotic teenager. Therefore she is going have to learn the hard way! Her bow and arrow cannot relinquish all her pain and problems. What Peeta needs is her heart the gentlewoman from within and that's what will savage him from this hell Snow put him through not the hunting warrior we are all accustomed to."

We make it to the medical unit outside Peeta's room. There was Dr. Riley, Dr. Aurelius, Delly, and Prim. I look inside his room and see the boy asleep with Johanna next to him on his left. The kid has been an ordeal. I wish I had kept Katniss' deal and save him but there's no point in dwelling in the past. What was done is done and I have to move forward. He is alive and here in 13 where he will receive the best care. Those 2 kids are a pain in the ass but I care for them both almost as if they were my own. Honestly at least in Peeta's case, Katniss and I are all he has left and as his mentor/surrogate father, I will make sure this kid will be able to survive this hell and live in his life to the fullest.

"Haymitch, Effie, oh good you are here so we can explain the stage we are now." said Dr. Riley "Okay we need the good, the bad, and the ugly." I replied "On Aurelius' suggestion began showing him tapes of his games to help him differentiate what is real and not real. It has been hit or miss but he is less angry and fearful each time we play it. Johanna was helpful a few days ago for the Quell portion." Dr. Aurelius starts "I have been reviewing his childhood but avoided conservation concerning his parents for obvious of reasons. I mean he just accepted that Katniss isn't a mutt but his homelife can undo everything." Delly explains. I understand why his mother was a bitch and there's no way around that. His father was a weak man and should have stop his wife and protected his sons instead he acts like a coward. I'm glad they are both dead. It may sound cold but it's the truth and they wouldn't be very helpful in his recovery. I remember Peeta told me about family dinner when his father invited Katniss over after they got engaged. Well… sweetheart had migraine and his mother had a black eye, so obviously dinner went sour and they weren't invited for another dinner session again. "We have tried to reverse hijacking." said Dr. Riley "And how is that going?" asked Effie "This is the difficult part because we are still figuring all the systems and methods they have tried on him. There is no way to truly reverse it because it is bedded in his brain." "So Peeta is stuck?!" I ask worried "Most likely but he is lucky Haymitch! Usually no one survives hijacking especially with the amount he was induced with tracker jacker." said Dr. Aurelius. "When does Katniss return from 8?" Prim asks suddenly "In a month but maybe earlier since 8 is having fast progression. Why do you ask?" I respond questionly as I cross my arms "While looking at Katniss' medical records, she has a remnant of tracker jacker in her head it's very small but still there! Since she's the only person in Hunger Games history to be sting and survive jacker trackers. She was hit by the insects themselves not their venom. So it is something to look into and it may help Peeta." "You're kidding?!" I exclaimed "She's right Haymitch, I looked at yesterday to confirm her suspension. There's more to tracker jackers than we know. Katniss wasn't hijack but she does suffer minor side effects. What those are I cannot say until we examine her." explains "How will this help Peeta? I am glad you found scientific research agenda but how does this help my victor!" yells Effie "It can help us figure out a vaccine to help Peeta. We may not be able to eliminate the effect of the venom 100% but we can lessen the damage as I notice the problem is more psychological. Should Peeta develop a strong mind and powerful mental will power he will be able to subdue the venom effect alone with medical intervention." Dr. Aurelius adds as Delly claps her hand to her mouth, "Really doctor?" "Yes! I am sure of it! Peeta Mellark will be on his way to a full recovery!" I glance at Peeta again then to the group in front of me and turn around to leave the medical unit "Perfect, I'll inform the Mockingjay while you guys get on that."

I contacted Katniss in 8 and her reply was expressive. She refuses to play lab rat and that lead to hour of argument because it is for the boy's sake. After some threats from me and Finnick in the background she complies. Finnick promise he will take care of it. That girl is troublesome and stubborn. I don't care if she hates me but she needs tough love and open her eyes and quit running away. This is one of the reasons I send Odair to 8. Having similar predicaments he might the only person who can knock sense to our Mockingjay.

I am in front of my quarter until Plutarch approaches me. "Greetings there Haymitch, you got mail!" "What, since when? As a matter of fact does anyone in 13 even get mail?" "Not often but here you go, I have to meet Alma in 5 mins and I am going to be late." "Thanks!" He takes off and I enter my room.

I wonder who this is from; I rarely answer my mail in 12 so why change the pattern in 13. However too much is happening and it could be my guys from the vigilette ordeal. I open the package and see a disc. Then I open and turned on my computer and insert the disc. What I see disturbs me. There was a group of people I do not recognize just killing people. Some scenes show Panem and other scenes in places that I do not recognize. I believe those are foreign lands that Effie tells me about. The districts are given very limited information on foreign countries and were forbidden to leave the district and nation. The Capitol didn't want alien invaders interfering in their dictatorship. I hear screams and cries as the sky changes color occasionally. Now I am wondering what the hell this is! This thing is going to give me nightmares and I have been avoiding having night terrors like sweetheart. Before I turned off the computer a voice comes in. _"Scary isn't this will be the fate of the world if precaution isn't made. The civil war of Panem is minor to this terror of darkness. This era although shorter than the hunger games era it was devastating!" _This brings chill to my bones in a way I cannot explain it. What it is and scaring me but the voice it sounds familiar. _"You see here Haymitch in these footages are pools of death and carnage. There things and situations bigger than citizens of Panem. You are blinded to the dangers around you but that's because it was made hidden since most of humanity cannot handle the truth." _What on earth is this person talking about? Is it the world? What does he or she mean of hidden dangers and we are blind. Like there's alternative universe we cannot get to because of blinders. _"You have transition into the season of spring and finally summer will hit but it shall not last."_ Then I see rally of fighters and armies attacking this vicious group and deaths on both sides occur. _"Winter shall return but the time period will depend upon you and the others." _Then I see the person behind the voice, it's the green archer Finnick told me about. What I am observing looks to be of the future but time travel isn't possible. There's no way you can travel through time and let's say for some stupid reason you could there are dire consequences. _"Time waits for no man! Whether the world is ready or not a global winter will take and terrorize us all! Only the return age of heroes can free earth of this madness. Remember forever goal in time of death __rester en vie Haymitch, rester en vie!" _Then the video fades out. What the hell is rester en vie? Now I have 2 jobs to accomplish: ask Effie to translate this phrase and ask Beetee about time travel. This is really ridiculous but the damn green vigilante sent me a message for reason and I need to crack this code. However I need more infor on that fool's friends first. A good night's rest will do for me. Times like this I really need a drink, screw 13 and their sober laws.

**This chapter was really hard to write because I am stuck in between from where I want to be. It's just getting there! Don't worry about the vigentes once they are revealed and come to the scene the story can really jump. **

**So let's review: Finnick sees Katniss as hardball trainer and is comforting her about Peeta. We get update on Peeta's road to recovery. Haymitch receives a strange message from the vigilante while the other 3 have been spotted elsewhere. Are they even worth to be trusted? **

**Before anyone complains I want to point things out**

**Yes, Katniss is being annoying and leaving Peeta when he needs her the most. In character, Katniss can handle the rough patches she is the warrior of the two and being in warfare and the games is a lot easier than dealing with emotional baggage. She has shown this in the canon.**

**Why Finnick not Gale? Honestly Gale and Katniss had been having issues in their relationship since she return from the games. You can even see the cracks in Catching Fire it just exploded in Mockingjay. Honestly the only people she can connect with are the victors. After Peeta and Haymitch, Finnick is the closest victor towards her especially when Annie and Peeta captured by the capitol**

**Still no Peeta! Peeta will be more in name than appearance for a while. 13 is trying to help him overcome his hijacking. The path to his recovery will play a big role in this story so just be patient. **

**Who is the League of Assassins? If any watched or read Batman then you'll know just google it. They have ties to the story as it is more foreshadow of what's to come. **

**On the side note I already have plans for chapter 3 & 4 so tell me in the review what you would like to see for chapter 5. Btw the gang will be back in 13 by the end of next chapter. **


	3. A Cross Heart

Chapter 3: A cross heart

**Katniss POV**

I wake up early morning to look at the sunrise. I am reminded that we return to 13 today. So here I go back to claustrophobia, command center meetings, have to play nice for Coin, and keep distant of my damage relationship with Peeta. Peeta, the boy with the bread, the boy who has so much good and hope in, the baker boy with magical gift of words, and boy who is willing to die so I can live. This sunrise reminds me of his purity and it is orangish yellow. Haymitch tells me he is getting better and the doctors found a, breakthrough but need analyze me since I am the only one who survive tracker jacker attack. I wasn't aware I may have some lasting side effects. The Capitol doctors never said anything of sort unless they weren't suppose to. I know Delly and Prim are trying their hardest. Delly is his only connection to his life before the games and that is being a great help and Prim developed, a connection sort to him when we moved to the Victor's village. A sibling relationship and my little duck was excited about our engagement "Oh Katniss is this amazing! I really like Peeta and I already see him as a big brother but now it can be for real!" and likewise so does he. That's why I know she will make sure he will make a good recovery. On the bright side he doesn't think I am mutt and according to Haymitch, he has been requesting to see me in the last 2 weeks. I don't know if I am ready because he nearly killed me the last time.

Looking at the sky I am reminded of Peeta's paintings. He painted one with sunrise over 12. One day, it was a week before the tour, I was on my way to the woods. I was passing through meadow until I saw Peeta with his easel and paint set. I walked behind him and was amazed at his work. I have seen his cake designs and he camouflage himself very well in the arena but this is magnificent. It looks almost real. He turns around and was startled, "Katniss, you scared me! I'm didn't hear nor see you coming." I laugh "You forget I have hunter's feet and senses. Then again you have your talents too if you didn't grabbed my foot I would have missed you." "Yeah, I had a couple of close calls. The careers passed me twice and were unable to detect me even with my obvious wound one should have been able to sense blood." Then I look away because I am reminded of the blood poisoning he receive because the delay in proper medical intervention, he lost his leg. Now his prosthetic leg will always be our symbol reminder of our games. "The sunrise and yours it's marvelous!" "Thanks, I am almost done. I don't want to show this painting during the tour. I am thinking of hiding it at Haymitch's place until we get back." He says. "Why?" I ask "This shows the true purpose of the sun and it is a great shining light that will rise above all forces of darkness. When the sun is up there's a life of beauty, security, love, and life. Sure people want to be more loving or adventurous at night. The moon cannot give you that same assurance like the sun plus you are hiding during his time. The sunlight doesn't require hidden mysteries because it is open book with open arms allowing you be yourself if you desire. The capitol doesn't appreciate that sort of thinking and this painting will not be included in their corrupted games." The boy with the bread does it again with his words. He always can see the light at the end of the tunnel. In his own way still trying to maintain any goodness the capitol hasn't stolen from him. "I best be going now, I promise Gale I will deliver some meat for he and his family." I turn around and start walking but he calls me, "Katniss, how long must this barrier remain between us? You said you were confused, needed time, and among other things but it has been 6 months and the tour is a week away. I am coping too as well. However I know something is up and you are hiding from me and you can spend 24/7 in those woods but it won't do you any good. Please for once can you open up to me at least a little?" I was avoiding this conservation for a reason. His feelings towards me were real, bad enough I fake it in the arena, but he is walking broken hearted while trying to make amends with me. However that comment he made pissed me off because I know it's true. It is easier fight for his life in the games than being open emotionally to him. "Peeta, you are alive, back home in 12 against all odds, and have the rest of your life ahead of you. I am not like you! My future is meaningless because since my father died I had only 2 goals in life. To survive and protect and provide for Prim by any means necessary. Being victor doesn't change that. If we didn't have to play lovers then…" I stop talking and looking at his face he was upset. Peeta stares at the sky then to his painting and said "There's more life than survival. Your sister is a teenager and soon will be adult, she doesn't need you as much as you think. Katniss Everdeen you still don't understand the effect you have on people and I mean you primarily no one else. Some day I hope you can find a proper purpose of life for yourself. It's okay to be selfish but without having a personal definition you are nothing but a walking dead human that's waiting death. Haymitch does that enough so there's no need for you to follow suit. Now go on and get hunting so I can finish this painting before the meadow gets crowded."

I didn't reply since it will create an argument so I did the simplest thing and walk away. My words was cold but true and considering the distant wall I built up tension was high between us until the Victory Tour where we finally found a common ground and truly had a healthy friendship. Like the meadow incident here I am in 8 away from Peeta. I must face him and not try to runaway as Haymitch and Finnick calls it.

I go shower, pack up my belongings, and head downstairs for breakfast. I see some of my students, they did remarkably well in their training. We did some speed drill exercise and from there on they really got the hang of it. Paylor assign my students with Finnick and I as commanders to the forest of 8 to destroy Peacekeeper main campsite. It was silent mission as I suggested we go attack them at night. Finnick send some to scout the area so we can estimate the amount of guards, weapons, and radios are located. I can say the odds were in our favor. So evening approach, some of troops used snipers to kill the guards one by one. Finnick devise a diversion that would have led the peacekeepers to the trap we setup. Paylor said there's a forbidden area no one in 8 goes because it is death's door, quicksand. This quicksand isn't ordinary one either but one that can feed on your skin and travel into your nervous system. This quicksand was rebels creation during the first rebellion and many capitol armies were sent to their dooms. After the failed rebellion, the Capitol and District 2 demanded 8 to tell them the creation and whereabouts of this deadly quicksand but all the info was with 13 whom they 'destroyed' so this zone was considered off-limits. This explains why there's always 24/7 task force of peacemakers in 8 because should the people consider using this quicksand and vice versa it can turn out deadly. Unfortunately for them, we are using it as Finnick and his group continues running towards the forbidden zone. I gather the rest of the team and we spread out to cover ground to attack the peacekeepers from a distance. More sniper bullets and arrows hits them. I scout out for the radio so they do not call for backup. 15 mins later, I reach the head peacekeeper's camp, I hear him calling the ones who were Finnick but all he gets in response are screams of agony. So he got them there good now time for my part.

Before I can make a move I was grab from behind and toss into the camp. "Look who I grab boss we should known the Mockingjay was behind this you were too quiet and finally decide to leave precious 13 and come to play in 8." taunted my capture "Katniss Everdeen? President Snow will be please with the news, however he doesn't need to know just set. Personally I find it insane that all of Panem are killing each other over a foolish act of a teenage girl. The Capitol considers you a confuse pest and the Rebels consider you as their shining hope. They are stupid because I see a scared mentally screwed up girl who is way over her head and now the dominos has collapsed and you must follow the flow and hope the results will turn out favorable." said the Head Peacekeeper. I remain silent but let his words sink in as he continues "I bet you didn't want to be this Mockingjay. What do you benefit from it? Should the rebels failed again, it's your head and all those you care about on the chopping block not 13 or the rest. You have open pandora's box girl, and it will never be able to close again." Finally I begin to speak, "You think you know everything about me but you're wrong. I control my own fate and my days of being one's puppet is over regardless of the outcome." I hit my capture and shoot the head peacekeeper before he shoots me. I grab the radio, leave the hut, and use my arrow to destroy the Head Peacekeeper's hut. Then I throw radio in the air and destroy it with my arrow. I meant what I said the rebels are just using and I won't allow it anymore. Peeta was right when he said not being part of their games but play his own and now I am following suit. Suddenly I see a green clad in the shadow of the trees. I believe that is the person who has been helping 8. Then the green clad vanish as I hear Finnick calling me.

"Hey there Catnip how are you this morning? Excited to return to 13?" asked Gale when he calls me out of my thoughts. I haven't spent much time with him. Only the time we had together was meals and meetings. There was a time we had to be distant when he attempt to kiss me but got furious because Peeta was in my thoughts not him and he nearly got into a fight with Finnick. They have made up but not close enough to be the best of friends. "I'm fine and yeah I know Prim and the others missed me. I am to report to the hospital so Dr. Riley can analyze me. They want to see the remnant tracker jacker toxic in me and see if they can figure a way to save Peeta." "Mellark has been through a lot but he is dangerous. Snow intended him to be your assassin so I think you should approach him when necessary." There he goes again, another reason why we don't talk is because of his jealousy to Peeta. The last argument we had over him, I nearly stab him with my arrow hadn't Paylor and Finnick got involved. This whole rebellion have change my best friend and he became someone I do not recognize anymore. For all I know he was hoping Peeta is still seen as traitor or died in the Capitol because he can care less about the boy with the bread. "Let's not start this ok Gale. I will see you on the hovercraft."

I leave him, toss my garbage and finish up packing. Then an hour later, we gather outside, said our goodbyes and enter the hovercraft to 13. We ride back was quiet because there was a lot on our minds until Boggs break the silence by reviewing our events in 8 to report to Coin and Plutarch. I ignore him and look at Finnick as we meet eye to eye. Only Annie and Peeta are in our brains. We landed in 13, Boggs and Gale decide to report to the leaders, and Finnick and I go to the hospital. He visits Annie while I am updated on Peeta's condition. Dr. Riley wants me to be examine for any other injuries before proceeding with the tracker jacker research.

Then a week later, I am release from the hospital but report to Dr. Riley's office. There was Haymitch, Effie, and Johanna with him. Apparently Johanna is making good recovery but going through psychological therapy and have morphine addiction which is preventing her from official release, plus I think she wants to stick close to Peeta being she's the closest to can understand him.

"Katniss, finally we are all here so I can tell you all the results. Now you know jacker tracker can produce illusion and hallucination to a person. However it can also have impact on the nervous and brain system. The venom can weaken your body system since it always transform into poison is which why most who attract it dies. You and Peeta are the few survivors to the venom. Katniss you weren't given large dose of the venom but the effect is the same just lesser degree. Placing the games aside do you feel any different after you were stung?" asked Dr. Riley "I know my temper has increase but still tame but I can get more violent than usual. My emotional stability is downhill slider, Haymitch could tell you that." I look at him as he nods and I continue, "That's about it doc!" Then Haymitch speaks, "Actually there's something else that came up in your medical report after your first game. There's a change in brain wave patterns which had impact your temporal lobe. Notice the increase senses in hearing, vision, yet you are emotionally damage sweetheart? That is why!" "Haymitch is correct and those are minor luckily you didn't have a serious head injury because you have possibility for brain damage and that has a whole host of problems by itself." said Dr. Riley as he rubs his temple. "Ha, so you are really brainless after all!" laughs Johanna "Shut up Johanna! Okay that is me but what about Peeta and how can this help him?" I asked angrily "We were able to drain out the venom in his body and study it carefully for faults. We are still working on environmental conditions. However Prim and Delly has been working on reversing the effect and we had success in that area. Remember the venom is attach to the brain cells." Dr. Riley explains "You are still the confusing image so I help him out when watching the quell and his behavior towards you is lessen as he doesn't see you as an enemy anymore. Haymitch and your sister discuss scenarios you two were not on camera. The Capitol couldn't record every single moment between you two. You had to realize in your early months that your houses are bugged." adds Johanna "The tracker jacker venom has distorted his mind and now he has a personality change. I see glimpse of the old baker boy on occasion but he is fighting his way out." says Haymitch. I walk to Peeta's picture and place my hand on it and sighs "Okay so what must be done?"

**Peeta POV**

I heard Katniss have returned from district 8. I need to see her, there are questions I need answering and only she can give it to me. When Delly told me what happen to 12 and the death of my family, I wanted to kill the mutt. It was her fault 12 is no more and my family is dead. As matter of fact, that mutt constructed this chaos of Panem. It took Delly 2 weeks to convince me otherwise. After that I finally mourn the loss of my family. I will never see my dad, my brothers will never seek the dreams they aspire to as Rye said "the road to gold and riches just in non-violent way" and my mother… Delly and Haymitch commitment an whole day to talk about her because she abuse me badly. I had several scars from her hand but now are erase thanks to Capitol's cosmetics. Then I had an episode as I realize how much I really hated my mother! I never shown it and tried to love her but she loathe me to the point she didn't care I live or die going to the games and when I did return she used me for money.

When Katniss and I returned to 12 we were assigned our victor's homes. Our family moved in with us. My mother was flaunting me around and loving my 'fortunes' although it attracted people to bakery more she really develop enemies with Haymitch and Katniss. One time she insulted Haymitch and he just puke on her for the hell of it and I didn't let her wash in my house so she had a fit and cleanup in the bakery. Not without hitting me of course. Katniss saw my bruise at night and it took the strength of me, Haymitch, and Gale to settle her down and not harm my mother. Of course Haymitch reminded me of the Mellark dinner after I purpose to Katniss. It wasn't until 3 weeks ago I fully remember the event. Haymitch hoped that the Capitol didn't distort all of my memories with Katniss since logically they cannot capture and pin each event and moment we had together and not all of our moments was film. To our luck we had this dinner event at the bakery since it was convenient.

"Thank you for coming Katniss my boy had his eye on for since forever!" declares Dad. "Dad! Come on don't embarrass me!" I exclaimed then he pats my shoulder, "But son she is your fiancee and soon to be wife. She is practically family. " then Dad turns to Mom, "See honey you finally get to have that daughter you always wanted." Katniss scowls at the comment and the room became quiet. I already knew she didn't approve Katniss for one bit. I look at Katniss hoping this dinner can end non-violently. "Daughter? Ha, I wouldn't have her in my whelm and I am shame that you Peeta chose this seam brat among all the girls in the district. Not only she's seam trash but an criminal, troublemaker, rejected half-breed as it is. For the sake of this family do not entrapped this embarrassment of 12 to us." said Mom, I know she was referring to Katniss' maternal grandparents who are by the way close with my parents. They disown her mother when she chose to married her father and continue to live as if they don't exist especially after Katniss' father died, her family nearly starve to death hadn't Katniss started hunting. Technically she shouldn't have to hunt and endangered herself possible death if her grandparents help. Now I see a seething Katniss and I can tell this is going to be a bad night. "You know nothing about me you witch! You don't know what's like to nearly die of hunger. I sacrifice myself to give the best to my sister from risking death by hunting to volunteering for the Hunger Games. I risk my life to make sure Peeta, your son, who you already discarded stay alive in the games. Seam trash! I'm half seam and half merchant thank you very much. You Mrs. Mellark is the worst merchant trash of the district. You benefit from our victory so shut up!" screams Katniss. Then silent comes in as Dad tries to help the situation, "Hey why don't we finish dinner so we can have dessert?" We finished our dinner with only small talk between my brothers and I. Then dessert time arrives, I was carrying the cake but fell over a rolling pin and the cake was ruin. My mother approach me and slaps me harshly, "You stupid boy! All you had to do was to bring in the cake and you cannot even do that right. No longer your fiancee struggle because she had carry your sorry ass. You boy should have died in that cave." My mother was quickly on the floor and we saw an angry Katniss, "What kind of person are you who abuse her children? Honestly you don't give a damn about Peeta but his winning, he had to survive and lost his leg during games just to make sure I come home. You want to know something you bitch, I'm proud of his efforts and that artificial leg is a reminder of what lengths he'll go for to protect me. I am forever in his debt. If there's anyone as kind, pure, hopeful, and bright as dandelion I am to married it's your son Peeta Mellark." I am shock at her words and she meant it. However I couldn't dwell on it too long because my mother attacks her and battle royale occur. After 5 minutes we finally pulled them apart with Katniss having a bump in the head and mother with black eye. "Thanks dad, we will see you later and one more thing, mother you are not allow in my house and since we are getting married I expect you guys to move out by the end of the week thanks!"

Katniss Everdeen is a friend, lover, ally, fiancee, enemy,hunter, tribute, mutt, victor, and mockingjay. Based on my memories and from the others she is an interesting character. Now I see her enter my room alone. There was silence between us for 5 minutes but tension is still thick. I examine her carefully, and can tell she has new injuries, her mental and emotional stability is questionable. The others said I can trust her, but I am still not 100%.

"Hello" I said "Hey" she responds "I remember the bread Katniss. You were cold, wet, and starving. I toss you that bread." "Yes, you saved my life and my family's too." "Prim said so. I have a few memories of our time together too like the Mellark dinner session." "Peeta, I cannot apologize what I did to her because she deserve it. I refuse to stand by and watch you get hit by that witch!" I laugh at her, "It's okay really Katniss. After Delly told me about my childhood I discover a hidden hatred towards her. I doubt she even would help me now after all I got myself torture for rejected half-breed." She smiles and sits next to me on my left "Katniss, I do not remember everything and my mind is still mad but I'm trying. You need to realize the boy you once known is gone so don't expect me to revert back." "Peeta, I have change as well. You were right about not being a pawn of their games it's only recently that I understand and I won't play by anyone's rules. Not Snow's, Coin's, or anyone else but my own." I stare at her and we got quiet and have silent conservation. 30 mins later, Katniss leave my room and I'm alone again. Luckily she did it just in time because I am having an episode. The doctors arrive to sedate me and my last thought is when will this nightmare end?

**Haymitch POV**

Peeta starts reacting and had episode, I held Katniss back but she escapes my arms and runs off. The doctors got the boy stabilize. I swear these 2 kids are a handful. I truly did not know what I got myself into in 74th games with these 2. I knew quickly Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are not your average district 12 tributes. Katniss was unofficial skilled career and Peeta has heavyweight strength power but they both have big hearts and will to die to secure safety. I knew instantly when they both approach me to save the other after the card reading their romance feelings are mutual. I mean how men and women share a bed multiple times and they are 'just friends'. If the boy wasn't hijacked those 2 would be real official couple right now. This road is long they must get through together. As mentor, I have to keep their heads straight and keep them alive.

I enter the operation center and see Beetee, Plutarch, and Effie. "Hey all what's up?" I asked "We are watching feed in district 3." Beetee answer then turn to the mic and video, "Jackson, what's happening there?" "We are under attack! The peacekeepers are wearing high-tech armor and giving us trouble. We can barely land a hit on them!" Jackson replies. We watch the explosion, troops running, and the high-tech armor soldiers. 3 have electronic force fields to decrease damage and preserve some life but that can only hold for so long. "Jackson, what about generator X?" Beetee asks "The hit the building it was in last night and it is damage. Cyber said he won't have it repair until tomorrow." she responds "Damnit!" "What's generator X?" Effie asks "It's high radiator that collect chemical energy. While it produce energy it has a weapon form based. The weaponry of it is to bomb using heat radiation. It gives you that volcanic lava feeling except its all energy." he replies. The rest of us stared at him sacred and shock. Johanna gave him the right name, Volts. This guy as intellect he is, my fellow victor is dangerous as hell. Screw Finnick's trident, Johanna's axe, and Katniss' bow. Beetee can annihilate them with a snap of a finger.

Suddenly we saw electronic arrow hitting the peacekeeper and he ends up dead in 5 secs. We see the red archer on top of a building. "Playing with technology isn't a fair fight. As matter of fact you remind me of those assholes from Vertex, it takes tons of maneuver to break down those brainiacs but I know you white lot are from it!" he says, insultingly "What!" screams peacekeeper "Settle down I got this loser. I hope you said your goodbyes." the peacekeeper shoots at him only for the red archer to reflect it with a kick. Then he jumps from the building and fights off the peacekeepers smoothly and use their armor against them. "Damn you!" "Hey I think you should quit while you are ahead." the red archer replies until the peacekeeper shoots him but he dodges it and the blast its one of our rebels." "Della no!" screams Jackson. "Okay you'll pay for that and now you say your goodbyes." the red archer shoots an explosive red arrow to the peacekeeper's side and they are all dead. He is about to leave until Jackson stops him, "Wait who are you and why did you help us?" "Call me Arsenal, and it was important to help you rebels. Victory could be won with less death polls." "What about those other vigilantes?" Arsenal laughs at her, "Those guys are my pals. If we were going to side with the Capitol trust me you wouldn't be standing here. Tell me if we are your enemy why did my green friend helped out in 8 or why those cloth kids are assisting in 2? If Panem is to survive you need a stronger Mockingjay and nation as a whole. Your current flame isn't enough to withstand your true enemy." Before Jackson could ask Arsenal flees away.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Plutarch "I don't know but something odd about that man. There's a hidden message in this words." says Effie. Then I remembered the mysterious video. That message there was coded and I still cannot crack it. However it look like the future. "Beetee, I know this is going to sound strange but is time travel possible?" "What?" he exclaims Then I told them the mysterious video I received from the green clad and after seeing Arsenal there has to be something. "It depends how they travel back in time. Let me give you example say you went back through a time machine. Time machines often are thought to need an exotic form of matter with so-called 'negative energy density.' Such exotic matter has bizarre properties, including moving in the opposite direction of normal matter when pushed. Such matter could theoretically exist, but if it did, it might be present only in quantities too small for the construction of a time machine. However, time-travel research suggests time machines are possible without exotic matter. The work begins with a doughnut-shaped hole enveloped within a sphere of normal matter. Inside this doughnut-shaped vacuum, space-time could get bent upon itself using focused gravitational fields to form a closed time-like curve. To go back in time, a traveler would race around inside the doughnut, going further back into the past with each lap. This theory has a number of obstacles, however. The gravitational fields required to make such a closed time-like curve would have to be very strong, and manipulating them would have to be very precise." "That's a mouthful!" says Effie "Oh yes but complicated and it is all theory. Even if possible there are consequences for messing with time. You could change your future but the result can good or bad for you and others. Another case is what Wiress came up with is creating alternate timeline. Where you go to place but when you return to your original timeline nothing is change." "I see thanks for the explanation there Beetee." I thanks him "No problem Haymitch, I can see why you would consider it after watching the video and observing Arsenal." "Oh one more thing, Sweetheart since you are accustom to foreign languages what does rester en vie mean?" I ask "That my dear is French for staying alive why?"

I grin and leave the operational center and I can hear Effie yelling for me. I quicken my pace because this isn't the time I need her frantic interruption. I enter my chamber and thanks to cloud drive Plutarch made for me, I re-watched all videos that feature the green clad. Then compare it to Katniss' battles in the games. The dots finally connect and I grin again! "I'm you have rester en vie yourself too and I cannot wait for us to officially meet."

**Now that was a long one! I originally planned to focus only on Katniss and Peeta but for storyline pace, I added Haymitch's POV as well. He has figure out the mystery so who is the green archer? What does Arsenal and crew have to do with the rebels? Maybe Beetee explanation of time might have something to do with it.  
><strong>**1. Honestly it's like Johanna said there's no way that the Capitol could distort every single memory of Katniss. They didn't have bugs all over 12 just in certain places. Otherwise Katniss would have been arrested for poaching and she and Peeta could never truly reconnect  
>2. I was really able to delve into Peeta's relationship with his mother. That's the start more scenes will come into play.<br>I need some suggestion to deal with Gale's character. I don't like him but I want to do something with him so I am up for suggestions. Also I will change the genre of this fic as I see the way it is going the current placement for it isn't appropriate so it will be hurt/comfort and sci-fi. Please review!**


	4. The Vigilantes Reveal

Chapter 4: The Vigilantes Reveal

**Finnick POV**

Today is gonna be great day! Annie is release from the hospital and we share a room. When I am not busy with training or meetings, I attend to Annie. I go to every single therapy session with her. We are catching up the near 2 months loss of time and we share our experiences during our separation. Annie has trouble sleeping due to the screams of torture victims. I am glad it's mostly psychological because she has the least physical damage compare to Johanna and Peeta. I'm thankful Snow didn't hijack her against me. I can't bare the thought it! I'm watching Katniss, while she shows a brave front Peeta's hijack condition is killing her. Snow has successfully broken the Girl on Fire and we don't know how to rekindle her flame to where it once was. Honestly I pity her because she has keep up this facade because she's the Mockingjay. At least I was able to have my meltdown in peace but to the rebels I am another victimize victor not a public figurehead meant to unite the districts to victory for freedom. I do not envy her but I honestly regret signing her to this role that she didn't even want and only did so save the others.

When we were in District 8 and alone in our separate chambers Katniss can take off the facade and be honest. We were talking one night and suddenly she was wailing in tears of pain. "I can't do this anymore! I miss him, Finnick! There's a chance that my boy with the bread will never return to me. Why should he? I have been a bitch and all he wanted to do is to love me." I place my arm around her, "So do you, I saw love on your face in the quell. You nearly broke down when he almost died by the force field. I did watched your little beach moment. I wonder how far it would have gone if Johanna didn't interrupt you. Then your last kiss by the tree. Your eyes read love." "I wish Haymitch save him. I am the stronger between us and Snow was targeting me not him." "I feel the same concerning Annie, but who can say our fates would've been better. We cannot dwell on in the past but we must push forward to the future." I smile and hug her, "Come on Girl on Fire, you need to fight back. If you give up on him then Snow wins. I am going to fight my damn hardest to get Annie back so you should do the same for Peeta. He will fight for you if the situation was in reverse. Hey here's an idea since you are a woman of action. Pretend we are in the arena again. Now tell me, what would you do if we are in the hunger games again?" Katniss looks at me and smirks, "That's simple, kill you all and keep Peeta alive. Make sure he comes out as sole victor although he would have argue about it but the choice is mine not his." "So when return to 13, have that mindset into play ok."

I have heard about of Peeta's improvement. Even visited him a few times. Johanna recruited me for the Quell portions. All was well until Peeta ask does Katniss love him for real. The Capitol messed with his read by inserting fake twisted memories as real ones. I cannot believe anyone can reprogram you to murder who you love and had not the rebels saved him, Peeta would be the Capitol's perfect puppet. The subject is touchy but neither Johanna and I have the right to answer that besides this is a convo between the star crossed lovers themselves. I know she does but admitting now would be heartbreaking and Peeta may not believe her or worst use her love against her. That was Snow's plan to breaking her which he succeed and she is barely keeping it together. Then there is Coin who has made a few visits to him. It is no secret that she prefer him over Katniss, but the way they converse makes it sound so trusting. I don't trust her one bit and I will not be surprise if she manipulates Peeta against Katniss.

This whole feud began with their games which brought up the spark. Refusal to kill each other and willing to commit double suicide so there's no victor! I never thought they had it in them, their story was entertaining but it was fake and daring. No one ever defy the Capitol like they did and got away with it. Of course their actions brought on victor edition hunger games. Regardless we victors have unspoken pact of protecting each other's backs. That's what Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, Annie, and I will do for our youngest members. For my part, I will continue being Katniss' combat bodyguard to her safe in body and mind. Also Haymitch said the doctors suspect suicidal tendencies and she might purposely go into battle for certain death. Well I don't blame her; hell I will stick that trident through the gut if I was in her predicament.

Anyway I petition for outing outside. There's a river not too far from here and it reminds me of my days fishing in 4. There is a bonus having the Mockingjay as your pal! Annie and I travel to the river and fish together. "Thanks for bringing me out here Finnick as much as I appreciate 13 being underground is suffocating! It reminds me of the Capitol's torture." Said Annie. "We all need it those guys do not understand the definition of outdoors. You should thank Katniss she help me getting my petition through." I replied "We should bring Peeta and Johanna out here." During their time in the Capitol, the 3 of them got closer in spite of Johanna's irritation. She was the one being their motivational speaker and the brunt of their punishment unless it was related to Katniss or myself. They will always have that close knit bond that Katniss and I can never touch. "We will as soon as they are release. Now remember the wonder twist I'd showed you?" "Yes but you didn't catch a thing." "Well today is a new day." I perform my risky fishing technique which cause quite a mess. "Finnick!" Yells Annie, laughing "Trust me Annie."

One hour later no fish arrived to my hook nor net. Annie has a few as she gives me that 'I told you so' look. Ignore her and continue my way. She suggest we should wrapped it up since we are due back in 13 soon. I was about about until my hook reacts, I pull and capture a big giant fish. Annie calls for help with my net and we have 50 kilograms of fish. Good thing Annie suggest that wheelbarrow because we needed it. I stop us halfway to 13. "Finnick what's the matter?" I place the wheelbarrow down and approach her gently. "Annie Cresta, you're my heart, soul, and flesh. I was lost without my magnificent half partner. Your beauty flashes over the glow of the water. People say you're nuts but to me you are perfection and those who are ignorant to our kind would say hideous things. I realize how much you truly matter to me when you were gone and I am happy Snow didn't distort you with false images of myself. I would be looking death to wash away the pain. Now listen to me, I cannot be apart from any longer. Please Annie Cresta will become my official wife?" Annie cries at my proposal and she replies, "Yes!" I take her in arms and we kiss. Things are looking up for us. Hopefully the odds will continue to be in our favor.

**Katniss POV**

These past 3 days have been a wild ride. For once, Peeta actually insulted me and display my character flaws in front of our friends during lunch. I remember his comments "You are a piece of work aren't you?" and "I must've really loved you" no longer am I the apple of eye but the sour taste of his mouth. Thanks to Snow, his blinders came off and he can see me for who I really am and I hate him for it! Then Finnick and Annie announce their engagement! While I am happy for them, I cannot help but feel jealous because they had the perfect union while mines with Peeta is a nightmare! Gale has been around me more and more and he even tries to talk sense to Peeta but that almost led into a fight hadn't Finnick and Johanna been there to stop them. I'm surprise they waited this long, I assumed they already had one and just didn't tell me. Thanks to Dr. Riley, I am on reserve for now so running to another district will not help me this time!

Now today I decide to spend the day with Haymitch. We are in his compartment. He has been working on the vigilantes case. He approach Finnick and I about the green clad. We gave him our views and experience and he continues forward with the video he received. Then went on about Arsenal in district 3. Now I am rewatching it with him to get any more clues we may have left out.

"I don't know Haymitch they are not threatening otherwise they would have shown their hand already. They don't look like they are from here. Maybe they are aliens that got lost!" I said but Haymitch shakes his head, "I doubt it sweetheart! These guys are dangerous, you didn't watch Arsenal. You have an idea of our green friend here. Then there are double trouble in 2 that Lyme tells me about." he replies "Well they are not Captiol? Think they could be foreigners looking for trouble or a weak spot?" "That's a possibility! Wait hold on, pause the tape!" I pause it and look at him then he grips my shoulder blade "Ok Katniss, this is going to sound strange but I need to do a comparison. I want to you grab your bow and pull the string like you are going to shoot then hold the position." I raise my eyebrow at him like he's nuts "I know crazy but do it trust me!" I sigh and do what he says. He keeps looking at me and the screen for the next 5 minutes. "Haymitch, what's going on? You look like you have seen double?" I said but he doesn't reply but writes in his notebook. "I think I got it figure out!" he says "Do you want to share?" I ask "No, at least not yet! Get some rest sweetheart you look exhausted!"

The thing is I am exhausted every way possible. I leave Haymitch's room and head to mine and sleep but not without the company of nightmares that torture me until daybreak not even Prim and my mother could waken me. This reminds me of the Victory Tour when I woke up screaming and Peeta came rushing in my room to comfort me and stay with me through the night. The morning comes and neither of us had any nightmares and decided to continue sleeping together. We did it a few more times when we return to 12. After Gale's whipping, I came to Peeta less although he was on my side whenever needed since I thought it was Gale who I belong with. Until the reading of the card of victors returning to the games, is when my bond with Peeta deepen despite him being an drill sergeant. I really took the boy with the bread for granted because now when I need most he cannot be here for me. I am trying to help him through this hijacking but it is difficult when he sees me as an enemy, mutt, or whatever corrupted thing Snow inserted into his brain.

I walk to the battle station training center. I need to get my mind off of everything. Who knew my life would turn out like this? All I wanted is to survive and keep my friends and family safe that isn't too hard to ask for right? There are times I wish I never went into the hunger games or allow these rebels to make me their Mockingjay. The 3rd Quarter Quell, district 12 bombing, and this whole rebellion all started because of me. They might be hopeful but I do not know the outcome of this. Should we fail then everything is for nought and suicide would be the correct direction to go since there's no way Snow will let me live after all of this. I would be shocked!

I arrive to the training center, say hi to Beetee as he is modifying weaponry, and I began shooting arrows. I must have very concentrated because I didn't hear Gale from behind me. "Whoa easy there Catnip!" he said "Damn it Gale, I could have killed you! You know better than to sneak up me. Remember that one time in the woods." I replied. It was 2 months after Peeta and I returned to 12 after the first games. I was hunting to appease my mind from the constant nightmares that haunts me from the games. Then I heard something and assume it was an animal and shot my arrow. I run up and saw it wasn't an arrow but Gale who got a cut to his shoulder from barely dodging my arrow. "Don't worry I was quick enough to dodge it to avoid certain death from my best friend of all people." he jokes " Not funny at all!" "So this is where you have been hiding all day! People been looking for you. wants to talk about about Peeta's medical treatment, Plutarch wants to start another propo, Finnick needs a favor out of you, and Boggs wants to speak with you. So yeah Catnip, you are in heavy demand today!" "The Mockingjay is taking a day off! I have a life outside being their pawn." "You are nobody's pawn…" "Gale, you do not understand! I never asked for any of this! Yes, the rebellion is all great and fun but there's a price for everything and so far I do not like it. I am also considering the fact if we fail then what?!" "Simple we leave Panem for good! I have been reading through maps and books. There's a country several miles north from here called Leaf (used to be Canada)." I stared at him shocked "You're kidding?" "Nope, I can show you the map and books if you want. You worry too much Catnip, look everyone both Rebel and Capitol believe in you and the ability of leadership, justice, courage, and right spirit to lead Panem to somewhere. Maybe it's time that you start believing in yourself."

Before I could reply alarms went off as the system continually states intruder alert! Gale and I grab our weapons and run down the hall. We can hear battle going on and looks like the guards are being easily taken out by clothe figure. I shoot my arrow at the shadowy figure but he or she escapes in time then a strange thing occur the figure gives me a thumbs up "Nice shot there, good know you play with other color arrows Katniss!" then he runs off. "What the hell was that?" I ask "I don't know but he seems familiar with you. I don't like at all!" Gale replies"Wait he's one of them the vigilantes. Haymitch been keeping tabs on them." "So they are the invaders?" "Probably come on let's go!" Gale and I continue running then from a distance we heard a strange birdy screech sound that's loud enough to kill ear drums. We wait for the sound to pass before moving forward. Neither of us knew what is going on. They are not with the Capitol and are not killing anybody just fighting their way through. I remember Haymitch telling me something's familiar about the green archer, I have no doubt in my mind he'd figure it out but refuse to inform me as usual. Soon we reach the main auditorium and found a crowd of people here as well. I see Effie approaches us.

"Effie what's going on and why everyone is gather here?" I ask "We are here under order that vigilante from 8. Claiming they mean no harm and will explain everything. This is the easy way approach as Coin does have guards at every section ready to shoot. The energy from the hood is rather intimidating and it's best we make it peaceful as possible. It took Haymitch 5 minutes to convince her to not kill them and follow through with is." she explains "Why should we? They are ones invading and we are abiding to them?!" yells Gale, angrily "I understand but Haymitch suggest we do this. I think after watching Arsenal in 3, he may finally figure out their identities. It's just a matter of knowing their purpose of being. I don't think they are from here since that vigilante from 8 left him a word in French." she said.

There was no stop to consider what Effie just said because our invaders have arrived. People are scared, fierce, confuse, angry, and on guard. These are the 4 vigilantes of Panem. The two in a dark shadow cloth, the taller one is male and the shorter one is female. Then there's the red archer from 3 known as Arsenal, Jackson report much things about him that kept him on high alert. Finally the green hooded archer from 8 that saved Finnick. I do get a sense of familiar vibe and from listening to the video, I can tell this archer is female. All four are looked well built, strong, and proven they are the sort not to mess with. They are dangerous! I pull out arrow and keep it close to my bow in case of attack as Gale tighten his hold with is crossbow.

"So Master, this is the infamous district 13? Not bad for underground dump!" said the cloth man "JR shut up, we didn't come here for you to diss their home. We already made a bad presence by bodging in here." said the cloth woman then she turns to us, "Sorry folks my friend here is an idiot, I think your home is well design and amazing! How you lot survive underground for 75 years is beyond but nice job!" "It's not that great since it is was destroyed." JR mumbles. Destroyed? Wait does he mean 13 is destroyed? Then Boggs approach them slowly but kept a distance. "What the hell are you talking about? 13 is here, alive, and standing!" "Yes, for now but not for long" JR replies "You are speaking all sorts of crazy boy!" Then Arsenal steps in, "Would you believe us if I tell you we are not from your time. Yet rather the four of us are from almost 20 years into the future?" "Now I know you are clinically insane!" Boggs replies "I know this is sounds weird and crazy sir, but it true." Arsenal insists then the cloth woman speaks "Arsenal, be reasonable with them. Honestly, I don't blame them for doubting us. If you invaded my home and cause some terror then tell me you're from the future, I would think you are maniac too." "Willow…" cries the men "Hey, don't get mad at me it's true. I mean look at them!" They stare at us bewildered not knowing what to do next. The cloth woman named Willow turns to their quiet leader the green archer "Okay now what? This was your idea, you know them better than us." The green archer turns around, stares up, and sighs, "Then we go with plan B. Arsenal you first!"

Arsenal then takes his hat and mask off. Gale stares at him shock as he begins to connect the dots. He then steps forward and stares closely at him. "Rory is that you?" he asks and Arsenal grins, "Long time no see bro!" The gray eyes, dark shaved head, there is no doubt about it! I cannot believe this an adult Rory Hawthorne is standing before us but he looks worse for wear so I wonder what happen in the future. Everyone from 12 stare at him and mumbles among themselves at this revelation. "You look like a mess Rory, what the hell happen?" Gale asks "A long lasting nightmare that took years to end."

"I figure as such based on the cute film your green friend over there send me." says Haymitch approaching the scene, "By the way nice performance in 3 kid." "Haymitch Abernathy, always the wise cracker you haven't change a bit even with age." Rory states. Haymitch just laughs then gives a smirk as he place a hand on my shoulder and whispers "Shoot the arrow at our quiet friend over there. Don't worry sweetheart she won't die but will surprise us all." I wasn't in the mood to argue but I didn't want to hurt this person. She did help us in district 8. However I know Haymitch and he would never suggest such thing without good reasoning. He kept me alive for 2 hunger games and helps me stay in check where Peeta is concern. So I shoot the arrow straight to her heart and in a flash of a second she turns around, grabs the arrow, and prepare to shoot right back at me. Suddenly there's the archer's stance she does that's exactly like mine. No way it can't be…

Haymitch comes forward in front of everyone "Rester en vie indeed now you were never a good actress and failed to fool me completely. Even now here you are still seeking my help. So tell me sweetheart what brings you 20 years into the past?" The green clad laughs and put away her weapons. "Always quick to figure things out. There's little difference between you and the Haymitch in my time but you are still drunken asshole!" "That's lovely to know but I will assume you are still full of piss that need some life guidance that's not hunting or battle related, am I right Katniss?"

My eyes open so wide that I couldn't believe his words. I watch her as she uncover her hood release her long braided dark hair with blond highlights it seems. Next she takes off her green mask so we can the scar along her left eye. There's no mistake about it, this person is ME from the future! Nevertheless she is battle worn, her eyes holds a history of pain and trauma, and I don't want to think about her possible body scars. Now it is dead silent because all in 13 are examining my future myself or rather the future Mockingjay.

"Well I'll be damn, you look terrible!" said Haymitch. Then my future self walks up to Haymitch and says "I will not take your comment as an insult but in all retrospects I do feel terrible sometimes." Haymitch hugs her, "So sweetheart inform us, what the hell happen that has you future lot looking like shit and need to race back in time?" She closes her eyes and looks downward "A lot Haymitch, you have a clue from the tape I gave you. Not all of is all sweetness and sound."

Coin from the polidenium speaks, "Well isn't this an upheaval turn of events for us. The rebels of 13 welcomes the Mockingjay and her team of the future! Now the odds will absolutely be in our favor." Then there is a big motion to applause but that ended quickly with a snark laughter from my future self. "Please all of you don't waste your time on such petty things and save your ridiculous speeches Alma. You have more trouble awaits you. Also one more I want to clear this up so there's no confusion between my younger self and I. Funny you call me the Mockingjay, I haven't use that title in years. I consider the pretty bird you rebels design and expect me to be for you died a long time ago! Now for the last 6 years I go by a different identity and one I chose for myself. So from here on out as long as I am around like those in the future, you of the past will refer to me as Green Arrow."

**There you have it folks at last! So this story is the tale of 2 Katniss one from present and the other future. Just so you know MJ canon events happen in the at series except the Epilogue applies to Future Katniss while MJ will end differently for Present Katniss. As I have thought out the plot, expect a lot of Future Katniss because she is going to be a badass and have a different take being 36 and not 17. To differentiate between the two in POV future will be Katniss (F) and present will be Katniss. For others it will be mention which one they are conserving with. **

**Haymitch is going to have a bigger role with our future warriors. So expect to bond and mentor Future Katniss a lot! Lastly I hope you Finnick/Annie fans enjoy Finnick's proposal. Don't worry with their future son, JR, into the mix there'll be more scenes with them. Next chapter will be all about our future warriors so it will be longer read and will be up either Thursday or Friday.**

**Please leave a review and comments, I would like to hear your thoughts on the story and what do you want see in this story. This is a different hunger games fic but I am taking on this challenge! **

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! SEE YOU IN 2015!**


	5. Warriors from the Future

**I hope you all had and Happy safe New Year! Now enjoy the reading...**

Chapter 5: Warriors of the future

_The future is bleak the damage 11 years of nightmare caused by the androids. One by one they killed our heroes. Earthrealm fighters remain on the defense and fought back especially after learning the key to the android's defeat from Peeta Mellark. The true turning point occur when Katniss Mellark return with her new allies. Then 3 years later D-day arrived that our future heroes ends the nightmare for full peace to be restore. However 3 years later a few selected from district 3 completed building the time machine and sends off Katniss, Rory, Finnick, and Willow into the past hoping to change the present outcome. Now our future warriors have they work cut for them setting up the world for the androids and after 5 months they meet the rebels. _

**Finnick Jr. POV**

Rory and Katniss revealed themselves to the rebels hoping for greater belief of our tale. Now of course it originally was suppose to them only but Willow and I beg them and Haymitch to let us come along besides we wanted to meet our fathers. After Willow perform the waterfalls to Haymitch we were set but we have to follow orders of Katniss which is nothing new. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes but one I can always count on.

When I was 12 and Katniss returns to Panem, I took an newly destroy city in district 5 that broke my heart. Then I see Katniss coming on the glider. She takes me home and I ask no more so begged her to train me to fight the androids as this madness of their destruction is nerve wrecking. Then she says, "Finnick Odair Jr. you are an hopeless case! However you are your father's son, don't think I haven't watched you play with that old trident of his. Annie wouldn't want you out there period and will kill me if anything happens to you, rightfully so by the way! Finnick on the other hand would train you and permit you to participate in the battle eventually. For that reason, I will take you under my wing and I'll be your mentor." "Thanks! I promise Katniss you will not regret it!" I cried "I know I won't, you are the son of 2 victors. Besides if I don't take you, you'll just find another source so at least this way we can watch you." she stated

"Finnick are you home?!" yells Mom. She walks in with grocery with an worried expression. I did leave her and fled to the broken city where the androids struck. It was stupid and reckless! "Oh Finnick thank goodness you made it home and after leaving me. Anything could have happen to you young man! You are all I have left!" she rants until she notice Katniss, "Katniss, sorry I didn't notice you. I bet it was you who brought my foolish boy home huh?" "Yep, keeping him out of trouble." Katniss replies "I'm glad you're giving him that lecture and not supporting his foolish idea in battling the androids despite the turning point is in our favor. Worst case scenario is that you are leading him into this terror venture Katniss. Unfortunately that's what I'll expect from Haymitch and Johanna but not you!" then mom hugs her, "What a brave and wise friend I have huh?" Katniss smiles nervously "Yeah…" "Why don't you stay the night it's late and it be a while for you to get back to 12. So share your adventurous tales with Finnick while I make us dinner." "Thanks Annie!"

From onward to well today in the past, I have train and fought by Green Arrow's side. I understand being in the past I'll learn about her than I might want to know. However it was always curiosity that made me wonder why she abandon the Mockingjay title when she was considered a war hero that dynamically change Panem. Looks like district 13 is going to provide me the answers I seek. The same goes with Willow as I look at her from under the hoods we are still in. She smiles and together we turn our gaze to Katniss as she finish talking to the crowd.

"Green Arrow? Well I cannot say I'm surprise besides it fits you. I recall your favorite color is green and you are good with a bow." says a male voice. We look up at the balcony as people move over for the blond boy to appear. I recognize him from the short visits when I was little and the pictures. It's Peeta Mellark, the dead husband of Katniss and dead father of Willow and Rye. "Peeta is it you?" Katniss asks teary eyed"What else it would be?" he replies "Peeta Mellark, oh Peeta… It has been too long! I promise to make everything right for you this time! Your salvation and survival will be guarantee and this is my personal vow to you!" Peeta stays quiet as he scans her and looks between her and her younger self. "You make no sense mutt! Am I dead in your world?! What are you really doing here, Mutt of the future? Our lives are already a mess without you and your crones traveling through time to make more of a mess of things. I doubt you thought this out but whatever reason you have for time traveling, the consequences of your presences has its own dangers to us and to you. Your future world could be worse not better and it'll be you mutt of the future at fault!" "Unfortunately you are still hijack but I know it's the venom talking not the boy with the bread! You must fight it Peeta! I am a lot of things but a mutt isn't one and neither are you! What you must ask yourself what is stronger the desire to remain the Capitol's mutt (by the way you told me you didn't want to be part of their games and change you into something you're not) vs. The voice of love and hope that you are and can be again." Who knew how deep of a speaker Katniss can be but this is the love of her life. Inside just seeing him again is killing her.

"Daddy…" Willow whispers. I am an ass I've too busy looking at the mother when I should watch the daughter. This is her first time seeing her father since she was 3. "Are you okay?" I ask "I'll survive, mom did remind me of his condition but I didn't know it was that bad but he looks stable enough." she said "He'll put through like last time. Even better now since Katniss will make sure of it!" "I guess…"

Rory whisper something in Katniss' ear as she sighs and begins to speak. "Okay listen up because we are only going to say it once! The four of us are from 20 years from the future. Now good news the rebels will win this civil war." The crowd starts get rowdy until Haymitch quiets them down and Rory speaks, "4 years later 18 man group androids arrived into the scene created by Rylian, Bubu, and Snow." "SNOW!" screams the rebels "Yes now stop interrupting please Rory continue." said Katniss "Thank you Katniss. These androids are not some ordinary machines but they were design to be mercenaries. Soon they raided the world starting with Panem then spread throughout the other nations." explain Rory "They committed a 3 year massacre period and many of you ended up dead. Of course there are those who survive like me that hid, recover, rebuild, and continue fighting. However hope struck 2 years in the massacre when Peeta Mellark discover their weakness and struck android 16 with a powerful sword he got somewhere which killed him. He survive but appears that they have an lifeline so some one kill is fine but others especially androids 16-18 require multiple kills! " Katniss sighs "After that incident those damn cyborgs saw him as threat and a year later 16 killed Peeta but not without he took another lifeline of his." "From then on we share our knowledge with other nations and really fought back hard! It was hard for Panem when androids 18 & 17 vaporized district 13 completely 4 years after Peeta's death. Before you ask President Coin, they use your nukes against you! Very strategic of them but it made it hard for us especially since they were looking for Katniss during that time and refuse to accept our claims of her death." said Rory. "Before anyone ask I was away during that period for 4 years but when I return the turning point of our war occur. Those years away, I learn the matrix style and join an organization that helped us overcome the androids than 3 years later we finished androids 16-18 on D-day." Katniss continues explaining "Now we are another 3 years later we protect Panem as Green Arrow and Arsenal." Rory finishes

"Well that's a lot to take in Rory but we get it except for one thing!" said the tall dark haired man. "What is Gale?" asked Rory. Then the man named Gale points to Willow and I. "Who are those 2. We already know you 2 hell your younger versions are in the room too but what about them?" he asks. That's a good question and complicated. Willow and I are not born yet so our revelation will put our existence to risk. I know we have discuss this but seeing play out is very different.

**Rory POV**

My brother asks about Willow and Finnick since they have been quiet most of them time. We have to reveal them without giving too much away. Katniss gives the nod of ok and they unclothed themselves. Finnick goes first in removing his cloth. He is the complete replica of his father except the hair. Katniss got him to agree with wearing shades so he can avoid attention and suspension although most likely Haymitch and Johanna will figure it out probably less than a week or 2. He has suit is navy blue version of mine red and Katniss' green. "Hello folks of the past! You can call me JR!" Finnick greets grins

Then he is follow by Willow in removing her hood. She chooses to keep her cloth on because the rebels are not ready to see the new Mockingjay. We just shellshock them with our appearance from the future, the chaotic future that awaits them, Katniss demands they call her Green Arrow, so parental revelation or a new mockingjay is a tad too much! She is a blend of her parents. Katniss' hair, spunk, archery skills with Peeta's eyes, gift of speech, and creativity. "Greetings folks my name is Willow. We are going to have so much fun together and hopefully all will go well in getting you prepare for those cyborgs." said Willow. The crowd got quiet in confusion as Willow explains, "You lot didn't think we come 4 years for nothing. We warn you but you need to prep and decreasing deaths, maintain certain factories and personnel will increase your chances of survival. We have made those calculations prior to our arrival." "Willow darling we can discuss this later ok." said Katniss "Sure thing, I am little tired anyway."

Then Finnick approach Katniss grinning "So master where do we go from here now?" "Master?!" exclaims the past hunger games victors "Yes, I'm this kid's mentor. Took him under my wings 6 years ago! A pain in my ass if I must add." Katniss replies "Aw master, you are too kind and obviously you are not that heartless where I am concern." Finnick teases "You are pushing it JR!" I step in between the two before they go it. There's an unspoken bond between Katniss and Finnick that's similar to the one with Haymitch and Katniss. The kid nearly broke down when we thought Katniss was dead on D-day. Her injury is a reminder to her determination in keeping him safe. It goes beyond understanding but I see the mutual respect and bond that both are too stubborn to admit. However they can be at each other's throats sometimes with violence following so I step in. "Alright you two no need to be so hostile and it's early too. Let the folks get use to us before going normal business as usual routine."

The master and pupil separate, President Coin offer to give us rooms but we objected since we have our own in the capsule. The people of 13 was dismiss. My crew split up! Finnick and Katniss follow Haymitch to his quarters, Willow wants to find the operation center to set up our little helper Jarvis, and I follow Gale. I ask not to lead me to our family yet. I am not ready to see them all yet. Most of them are dead in my world and well… I was busy interrogating Katniss about Peeta and Prim, I didn't consider my own family. We reach empty classroom to talk privately.

"Ok Rory what's going on? You don't want to see mom and the others. Does it has to do with those androids? Did they kill any of us?" My relationship with Gale deteriorate after we move to district 2. He lost Katniss and probably caused Prim's death, he change dramatically and I made an comment and we blew up. A year later, I left to 2 and return 12. Ignore Peeta and Delly's suggestion of reconciliation with my brother. I guess in that aspect I am the same as Katniss since she never reconcile with Gale either. "They did only Posy survive. The androids first hit district 7 and eventually you got involve in combat since you became militant in district 2. However you soon became a casualty after defending 12. Mom was killed when they hit 13. Vick was killed when we was capture prisoner and died. I continue onward and improve my fighting ability. Then team up with Katniss, became Arsenal, and kick some major ass." I reply "Do I even want to know how I died?" "I don't wish to talk about it. At least today, I just want to enjoy the fact that you guys are alive and now a game plan must be configured to keep you alive from now to throughout the android saga." Gale slaps my back, "You know I have a pack of dominoes in my pocket and if I recall it's the only game you can kick my ass in." I grin back at him, "Sure thing bro, it will be like old times." I cannot believe that it has been this long without my brother and wasted his life hating him and I can never reconcile with him. Perhaps this time is my chance to makeup to him. Before I know it, tears fall down from my eyes. Gale looks at me worry, "Rory talk me what's up?!" I remain silent because the pain is too much as I just wailing. My brother grabs my shoulder and rubs my back as I continue the senseless waterfall of tears.

**Katniss (F) POV**

JR and I follow Haymitch to his compound to discuss further details of the future. I knew Haymitch wanted more answers and getting it publicly wasn't going to happen. There are some things that shouldn't share with the crowd. I still hold big distrust of 13! How can I forget Alma Coin and rebels of 13 caused the death of my sister and the people rally for my blood after I killed Coin. Luckily I had friends and my declared mental condition saved me from execution. Truthfully there was satisfaction when I learned the androids destroyed 13. They abandon us for 75 years, started both rebellions that wreck havoc to Panem, their leader sought ruin of me and those I love while obtaining power from the capitol, and still hold militant threat since they were independent in a sense. The Haymitch in my time constructed a team to rebuild 13 but their relationship with the other 12 districts wasn't the same after the androids. Depending how events play out, I hope not to desolate 13 myself before those craze cyborgs appears. This rebellion is what will keep their lifeline going since it's essential to defeat the Capitol but more important in preparing Panem for the onslaught so certain things must be done. That's what we'll discuss with Haymitch. One, he will comprehend on what needs to done and support us. Two, he can help me keep a cool head towards the others. Three, he can reach out to networks that's unavailable to me or help us avoid any more complex divergence of time and space.

We enter his compound, took our seats, and Haymitch picks up a bottle of water with his feet up to the end of the bed and turns to JR and I. "Okay kiddies, I know there is more to this tale. First off 4 years from now we have robots coming here causing all sorts of madness for 11 years. Second off, we are dealing with an high death toll. Third off, any help we can get won't come until like 7 years later?" Haymitch reasons "That's pretty much it Haymitch, however you lot have 4 years to prepare yourselves. It's important to keep death rates lower than necessary, we need perseverance of district 3 & 4. Certain people must survive the war that can make an impact against the war the drones. Somehow we need convince 13 to fix their nuke setup and among other things." I explain "We are allowing Willow to deal with 13 to keep Katniss' sanity and patience." JR adds "At the end of the rebellion, likewise with the games, Panem needs allies! We were hit by them first and had the most blows during the 3 year global massacre. I want you guys to start with Leaf since they are close and a few of you are communicating with them." I continue "Are you sure it has nothing to do with Sasha?" said JR, teasingly "Shut up JR!" I tell him and Haymitch laughs, "So you really have this figure out then sweetheart?" "Yes and this is the plan! I went over this with the others including you! I have a notebook of this project to save the future!" I exclaim "I believe you Katniss. I'll admit it's interesting seeing you like this. I am used to dealing with your headstrong, full of piss, daring teenager but now before me stands a lethal, damage, confident, aura of death woman." JR laughs, "Well that aura is a given I mean she is an assassin after all." "Assassin? Is it that organization you join?" asked Haymitch. I look at the ground, "Yes, through a connection with a friend I joined the League of Assassins."

"LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS?!" screams Finnick. We turn to the entrance and see him and Annie shock and scared. "Katniss, please tell me you didn't align yourself with them?" I remain quiet and explaining myself where they are concern is something I didn't want to do. "Damn it Katniss, you made an oath! Leaving them isn't simple thing you can walk away from easily." said Finnick. "Finnick can you please calm down, tone down your voice, and walk in here. Explaining to folks especially my mother and sister that I'm an paid enforcer wasn't part of my agenda and they will not understand it!" I reply. Finnick and Annie enter the room letting the door close behind them as I continue, "I am not the same person that play your symbol of hope. Hint why I declare you shall call me Green Arrow not the fucking Mockingjay! Trust me Green Arrow isn't one you rebels can toy with and I'll make sure Coin and 13 understand that personally."

Alright that might have come out wrong and very bitter but truthfully I am. Being the Mockingjay has cost me more heartache, killed those I love, bombed my home, and left me as a mental avox. While I may have help freed Panem, it wasn't worth for the final result. The Mockingjay was a pawn of the rebels to their own selfish benefits and I was a fool to fall for it. Although he was capture, Peeta was right! I didn't know the whole plans of the rebels and they made me part of their game. If he wasn't capture, I don't know if I would be their symbol but at least my boy with the bread would be by my side. He's my voice in a way. Despite my hardships from the drones, events of the island, and joining the League, I'm glad to be Green Arrow. That hero warrior identity is one that I chose for and by myself. Green Arrow is employee and partner to serve the League and Panem but not a pawn to anyone and holds greater respect from ally and foe alike. I know if Peeta and Prim were still alive, I doubt they'll approve of my path but under the circumstance we were in they would understand. At least I hope they would.

"Well I can truly say you have grown up sweetheart!" says Haymitch then turns to the district 4 victors, "Anyway how do you 2 know about the League of Assassins?" "They have a secret base in 4. We communicate with them sometimes. Finnick was offer a position to join them but he refused." Annie explains "As attempting it may have been, Annie needed me more. The cons outweigh the pros. It's easy to get in but getting out is near impossible." Finnick adds. Haymitch eyes popped open wide but I speak before he does, "The leader's son, Anthony, has worked it out for me. I came in as officer rank with a 10 year obligation contract then afterwards I am a free bird. Currently I am 6 years in! They are not fine roses but they are ok group once you get to know them."

Then I turn and see JR shaking nervously. I smile as I am reminded this is his first time meet his father. He and Willow begged me to let them come just for this moment right here. I do not doubt Willow is looking for Peeta but she has to be careful. He isn't at his best and I don't know how her presence will impact his recovery from his hijacking. We have to discuss that! The last thing I want is for Peeta to kill his future daughter for being the child of the mutt! In the meantime my pupil, Finnick Jr. needs my support here. Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, and I told him many tales of Finnick. Hopefully he can keep those shades on his eyes, any revelation of his existence can endanger him. Although it may actually improve Finnick and Annie's activities but nothing should be taken by chance.

I punch JR's leg, "Quit shaking there kid, you are scaring us! Why not introduce yourself to some old friends." Getting out of his stupor he speaks, "Hi there the name's JR and if you two from 4 can guess it Katniss is my high-risk, deadly, and boneheaded mentor." "High-risk, deadly, boneheaded?" I grind my teeth "Yep, I mean you do take unnecessary risk with your life and bringing us with you." he argues. The other victors laugh as Haymitch speaks, "I like this lad, you are sweetheart's tribute alright! Continue driving her crazy boy!" Finnick approach JR to shake hands, "Nice meeting you JR, I'm the Handsome devil Finnick Odair! You have pleasing way upsetting our Girl on Fire! This sexy red hair next to me is Annie Cresta but soon-to-be Annie Odair." "Finnick, come on he's just a boy!" said Annie hitting his arm "So it our Katniss and Peeta but that doesn't me from messing with them. Besides they are big kids now so let's bring the rated R details!" he replies. JR get nervous, "Please don't bad enough I get 'lessons' from Johanna and Mikey and they are traumatizing enough. No need to add anymore!" "You get talks from Johanna Mason?" Annie asks and JR nods as Finnick responds "You poor thing! "At least you didn't get more than 3 years of hearing her dominatrix. Now that's horrifying!" I mumbled. The gang just laugh. "So Katniss what to fill Annie and I in on your game plan in saving the future?" said Finnick

I stare at Finnick real hard and nearly cried! I failed to keep him alive when we invaded the Capitol, forcing Annie to raise JR alone. This is one of the things that will change. Finnick's presence during the android war may not change much but at least this family will have him. Perhaps he can do something with 4's preparation and help convince the League members to participate in the battle sooner than later.

**Willow POV**

Alright so far and so good they didn't detect me. I have been following dad and Delly for the last 10 mins. She suggest they go to the art room to help in his recovery. Mom said dad was an artist and was very expressive in his paintings. Rye and I saw some of the and we were speechless. How detail of each moment and event he can capture. No words or comments is necessary! Rye taught himself painting and drawing from dad's work, it was his way in staying close to him. After he died mom never toss any of his belongings and still today she keeps it hidden but it is not vanquished. Grandpa Haymitch would throw fits if anyone besides our family touches dad's things.

I have a feeling when I return home, letting him go will be impossible! I keep moving quietly as I listen in their conversation.

"Is this neat Peeta? A future Katniss and crew are here. Now granted our future is a horror story but we can make sure we do not follow their fate." Said Delly. "Delly, despite whatever intentions they have, it's a mistake to be here. Time travel is dangerous! I may not be a cyber genius like Beetee but I can guess the domino effect they have played. Damn that mutt of the future, now I have 2 mutts to be concern about." Dad replies "Not true Peeta! Katniss is a human, your tribute partner, she has sacrifice her life for you. I saw her in the games. She was devastated when you were dying. Now here's her future self made a public vow to protect you in front of 13." Dad got quiet and did some breathing exercises trying to prevent another episode I think. I have no idea how mom could bare this and I haven't see him go completely mutt yet. Delly pats his back, "Come on Peeta, you can do it! Whatever you are seeing isn't real. The capitol has manipulate you to believe their lies. They are the liars especially Snow! He is the who destroy our home, killed our families, and torture you nonetheless! As Haymitch said Snow and the Capitol are the real enemy not Katniss and the rebels." Dad sighs and enter room so he can sit

down. "Thank you Delly. Why don't we paint that tree you were talking about yesterday. "

I smile as they begin their work, and choose to leave them. Today will not be the day father and daughter meet. He barely recognize my mother as human being so meeting me, who happens to their kid, might sent dad in complete limbo! No wonder she kept her distance this is too painful to watch. Snow stolen my father and transform him into another being that's meant to kill the woman he loves and should he succeeds and overcome his hijacking, he will commit suicide! What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing? I hate killing and consider life precious but damn there are times you just have to make exceptions and Snow is one indeed. Mother shot an arrow to him, but his ass doesn't deserve a merciful death! Wow now I know I hangout with Johanna too much! Then again I am my mother's daughter as she loves to remind me.

I asked around for the operation department to install Felicity into the system. Felicity is our computer friend of sorts that's been around since the days of the original Green Arrow. I have become an tech expert of sorts! In all ways of fashion to the point I nearly had interpol after me. Thankfully mom, grandpa Haymitch, and Anthony handle that situation for me. Since then my adventure on the internet has been on the down low and only do security and political systems if asked. Rye and Finnick always tease me about declaring me as 'cyber criminal'! Together she and I along with Beetee Laiter can prepare 13 for the androids and of course as mom and Haymitch repeats me is to stay out of trouble! Neither of them feel like bailing me out again! Not that I blame them of course. Besides I have Finnick here to keep me company from getting in trouble and vice versa for him since he has a nat for causing trouble. I give him 5 days before he produces a prank! Finally I found the operation department and see a man in a wheel chair. I assume that's Beetee.

I approach him and greet myself, "Hello there I'm Willow of the future!" He clean his glasses and shakes my hands "Please to you, I'm Beetee! So what brings you here Willow?" "Part of the plan to help you lot survive is improving your technology, modify your weapons, and there needs to be changes concerning your nukes so you don't die!" "That's a big challenge you have ahead of you. 13 isn't as advance as 3 and your job would easier if you were there but the stability and the war…" "I figure which is why I brought backup." I install the chip into the system as Beetee watch the chip come alive from the network. There is flicking lights, color changes, and sounds of sparks. Until eventually silver computerize woman appears before us.

"Felicity had a nice nap?" I asked"Finally I can move around and not be ruffled in that chip with you Willow Mellark." she replies. I cringe as Beetee's eyebrows, "Willow Mellark like Peeta Mellark?" I stay quiet but silently cursing Felicity but he continues, "You know if I look at you more carefully you almost look like a replica of Katniss minus the eyes, highlights, and scar." "Damn you Felicity! They are not suppose to know!" I yelled "I am sorry for the slip of the tongue. I promise I will control it more ok. Please do not lecture me, I get it enough from your mother." she said apologetically. "Don't get mad Willow, I was going to figure it out anyway! The resemblance would have given it away eventually. For example; I suppose JR is Finnick and Annie's son?" Beetee includes and I just stare at his man in absolute shock, "Has anyone ever told you are too smart for your own good?" "Plenty!" he grins "Beetee, can you promise that you'll keep this information to yourself. No one else can know otherwise Finnick and Willow will cease to exist." Felicity pleas "Absolute it's not my story to tell anyway! So tell me you two geniuses of the future, how can we create some dynamic technological and machinery changes to save the future?" he asks

**There you have it folks! This chapter really focuses on our future warriors and introducing them to the story, characters, and you viewers. I thank you for readers but I would like to post a review to let me know what is your thought of the story so far. The good, bad, and ugly! Now let me answer some of your concerns…**

**1. This isn't a romance story hell the canon isn't focus on romance either it's more of a side story. The love story between Katniss and Peeta is a side thing but will pace faster due to the future team's presence. So expect them to be confronted by Future Katniss and Willow a lot!**

**2. If the future team been there for 5 months why do they appear in 13 now? That will be answer in the next 2 chapters. **

**3. Future Katniss is canon Katniss but with alternate epilogue ending. Instead of being sacred PTSD woman, she becomes lethal cold-stone warrior. Next chapter is all about her so you will see the difference between Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen vs. Green Arrow Katniss Mellark. Personally this is probably the Katniss we wanted in the canon but there's some twist and turns with this version. You'll love how she will relate with the rebels this second time around! **

**Until next time...**


	6. Katniss Mellark, Green Arrow

**Sorry folks I have started the semester and been distracted with school, work, and family. Also I wanted to figure out the direction of this story before going forward. I have a new blog and post some hunger games topics that might interest. You are welcome to comment and leave questions anytime. **

**Here's a quick review of the story. Katniss was return to district 8 to help push the rebellion while dealing with hijack Peeta as Finnick is now her bodyguard. The doctors continue their work on unhijacking Peeta. 4 vigentes appear in Panem causing a little havoc as both Capitol and rebels couldn't decide which side they are align with. Haymitch receives a message from the Green Arrow and realize it was Katniss from the future. She and other 3 future warriors invades district 13 giving them warning of events to come that will doom not only Panem but the world. **

Chapter 6: Katniss Mellark, Green Arrow

**Katniss (F) POV**

I wake up to Haymitch kicking. After Finnick and Annie left, JR and I stayed put in his compound. Willow needs to setup Felicity before I open the arrowcave for the four of us to stay. Felicity is our technical security guard for the cave. It's not like I don't trust anyone but there are very few in 13 and the rebels overall I will input my inner circle. I am not the mentally disoriented Mockingjay victor anymore, she died when Peeta was killed by #16. Sooner the rebels accept that the better.

"Okay sweetheart I allow you and your tribute to sleepover but really you two need to get your own cribs." complains Haymitch. "Oh shut up, you are mostly pissed because you are on drinking restriction." I fired back "Well that part is true but still Katniss. Why don't you ask for a compound for you and your pals." Then JR comes from the bathroom answers, "Because we don't need one. Master has a traveling compound for the four of us We are just waiting for Willow to finish setting Felicity up and we'll be out of your residence." "How long will this take?" asks Haymitch. "Well we just got here and that neither of us can answer until we speak to Willow, she's the tech genius." JR responds "Well there's a meeting in the command center in 20 mins so we need to get a move on." "You two go on ahead I will meet you there" I reply as I depart from Haymitch's compound. I must admit there's little difference between the Haymitch of the past and one from the future. I think the future one is more mellow thanks to the twins. He had to parent them after Peeta's death and my disappearance for a time.

I walk around 13 and notice not much has change from now to up their destruction. Haymitch tried to rebuild the district but Panem wants to keep it buried. For reasons of bitterness but I think there's more to the story than there meets to the eye. How could they survive for 75 years alone and why did they choose to help the other 12 now when whatever happen in Panem doesn't affect them? I think they wanted power and Coin declare herself President of Panem before the other 12 could have a say so. Oh 13 you fool me once shame on you but not so second time around. Soon as I turn the corner I see my sister. Prim the very one I volunteer the game for, the very one I allow Snow to suffocate me to protect her, the very one who help led events in me becoming the Mockingjay, and the very one who I failed the most since I couldn't save her from death of the rebellion that I promote. This failure hurts me and for that I turn around and dash off before she can recognize me. I am not ready to deal with her. Hell, I wasn't ready for Peeta but my memory of him is more lasting wasn't snatch from me permanently after I became brain damage. I only have memories from my first reaping to present day. Much of my life with Prim is shadow figure of someone else.

I realize I was late and knowing I am 3 floors from the command center. I jump over the ledge and practically free fall to the ground but landed on my feet. Of course I receive weird glances but I don't have time for it. Then I steal a skateboard of sorts and ride my way through the crowd and sector until I reach the command center in record time of 2 mins. The guards gave me a surprise look but let me in anyway. I see much of the gang plus my future team is here. They stop discussion as I approach them.

"Oh sweetheart did you get lost?" Haymitch tease "No, just needed to bare my surroundings it's been awhile. So did I miss anything important?" I ask then Coin stood up, "No Boggs was briefing us of current events in the war. I am glad you here Mockingjay.." "Green Arrow!" I yelled "We need to know what we are dealing with. While you can prepare for those droids in a few years right now the Capitol matters more. Should we fail your efforts are meaningless." "Not meaningless just you will be more oppress and weaken nation that will soon perish." JR implies "JR, now isn't the time!" said Rory "Hey I am just speaking the truth! It's not my fault these morons refuse to accept it. This petty war is nothing to compare to what we faced for 11 years and we survive it. Even then we have proven ourselves these yokers have proven shit!" "Yokers!" exclaim Plutarch and Coin "Please forgive JR, he can be hasty sometimes." said Willow "Don't bother, he meant what he said and he's right. We won't make it if we don't heed their warning. I don't know about you guys but I trust them." said Finnick softly. I smile at Finnick already he can read his son. JR is quite the fool in all shapes and sizes. He's a loyal, braveheart, furious knight who always have your back, and dedicated boy with charm but still a clam fool nevertheless. "Before moving forward I get a feeling you have some conditions you want to share right?" my younger self impose. This is very awkward to talk to my 17 year old version and just by looking at her there's clear sign of difference. My age and venture with the androids have nothing to do with it. Haymitch pick this up quickly and he doesn't have the full story of me yet. "Indeed and trust me at least for some you won't like it." I reply. I look to Rory, JR, and Willow and all three nod knowing this must be said. I refuse to deal with them the same way and they need to understand who they are dealing with. Suddenly I stare at my younger self. I close my and shake my head. Katniss Everdeen was too young to understand, too mentally ill, had stake of Peeta's life that force her to go along, too used to abuse of those in power, too naive to comprehend the power she had, and use it to her full advantage. That was then and this is now!

"Alright folks, firstly I shall properly introduce myself, then I am going to lay down the law, and you rebels will accept them no ifs or buts about it." I explain. Then the rebels especially Gale give me astonishing look. I try to be my anger down but I already knew they are going to be very troublesome and I don't have the same level of patience like before. I inhale and exhale then begin, "My name is Katniss Mellark." I can already tell that alone send shockwaves to my younger self and Gale with Finnick and Haymitch sneering. "I became the Mockingjay to free Panem from tyranny only for era of hell to return in form of androids. A few years after the massacre period, I was trapped on a island with fellow victor,Johanna Mason, for 3 years. Yet I spent that time training and mastering matrix art. When I left the island, I return to Panem with new allies in saving our world from these monsters and other villains. From then in honor of my ancestor, I don his title and became the new Green Arrow. Now 3 years of peace, I along with my 3 friends here come to the past to change and free the future." Now silence grows still in the room. I look to Rory nodding to continue. "Now for terms, you shall listen to us especially considering fates. I have build a list with my team of people to preserve, others to eliminate, and few possibility for redemption." I said staring at Coin.

"Team? You mean your assassin quad?" comment Finnick. "Damnit, Finnick! You were meant to blam about that." argues Haymitch "Assassin?!" yells Gale. Rory sighs and reply, "Yes bro, Kat here join the League of Assassins to save us all. Despite their quirks and controversial ideals, they are not too bad of folks. They have a base in 4 and help rebuild Panem." I nod and add, "Yeah I am also known with them as Inferno. Now anyway the four of us will begin training you lot as soon possible. Alma, you and the rebel must understand me clearly. I am not the Mockingjay anymore, she died when Peeta was killed. So whatever manipulation ploy you want to play with it will falter. Now realize that I, Green Arrow, can play in the same sandbox of force with you and rest of 13 if necessary. My time on the island and the League provided me a wealth of skills you wouldn't think exist. For example Alma, I have 20 ways to kill you and none of them requires a bow and handgun." Boggs and Jackson move closer to Coin while 13 guards point their guns to me. Then I uppercut one of the guards, steal their handgun, and points to the group, "If you require violence for performance, I am by no means far from it. Therefore I heavily advise all of you to not fuck with me!" Once again the group remain shellshock at my actions.

"Trust me guys, she's ain't playing. Master is 100% for real as she says this. You dig?" Said JR, humorously. Next I turn to my daughter, "Willow, are you and Felicity done yet?" "No, we are going through security and nuclear measures. We need a few more days. However Felicity made sure arrangements been made for the arrowcave to function within the 13 compound." "Yay!" cheer Rory. "Arrowcave?" My younger self exclaim

Suddenly alarms went off as Boggs pull up on the computer with peacekeepers coming and they are 75km away. Then Felicity announce she increase security because the Capitol are trying to hack into 13's system. "Willow, you and Beetee continue to work with Felicity on that issue. Meanwhile Arsenal and Speedy on me. Coin don't waste your troops and resources, leave these fools to us." "Are you sure you don't need a hand?" ask Gale. I put my hood on, "Trust me, me Gale they don't know who they are dealing with. Besides there's a reason my codename is Inferno." With that Rory, JR, and I leave 13 compound to battle the incoming peacekeeper.

**Katniss POV**

I am just appalled to my future self. It's like no holds bar with her. She unapologetically threaten Coin publically and almost dare the soldiers to hit her. Finnick and I saw her fight in 8 and we can tell she isn't one to fool around with. The rebels better recognize that quickly. I don't wish to become her especially after learning she's assassin. Obviously Finnick and Haymitch know a little more and I am not too surprise. They have bad habit of keeping things from me which is why Peeta and I are in this predicament. Speaking of Peeta, it's reveal that he will be my husband for real since my future self married him. I wonder if they had children? I know Peeta would want them and after seeing him with the orphans and Prim, he'll make a excellent father. As for me, I question my ability of being a mother. Granted I raised Prim but she's my sister and in the world we live in; no innocent children deserve any of this horror. Overall I do not like Katniss Mellark! From that point, I made a personal vow to never become anything like her.

"Sweetheart you need to clean your head and stop judging her. Your future self has been through more hell than all of us victors put together. She hasn't told me everything but her eyes, the scar, body language, and her demeanor is telling." informs Haymitch as I'm no longer in my thoughts. "Haymitch, I am not judging her but do you see how dangerous she is?" I remark "Yeah like her whole aura when she threaten us speaks death. For once I am actually afraid of Catnip. Well the future one at least." said Gale, jokingly "I know she freaks me out too but she's still the same sweetheart just with some new touches. Trust me, you lot better treat her as she is because she ain't the same person we expect her be and it's very obvious." adds Haymitch, laughing. I sigh and look at the screen watching the peacekeepers getting closer. "Katniss, don't hate her but be sincere and understanding. Remember she is you! That Green Arrow assassin is who you could become if things do not go alright and she and the rest desire to fix that which is why they are here. I bet many of us are dead in her world. So imagine coming back 20 years being surrounded by people who were dead by now alive and your home untainted with years of horror she and the others experience." implies Finnick

Before I can respond we look up to the screen and see the peacekeepers trapped in a whirlwind. Soon that wind passes away as the peacekeepers look desponded and realize they are about to be attack. Quickly our 3 future warriors stand in front of them. My future self in the green hooded clad with green mask known as Green Arrow. There's Future Rory in the red clad with a hat and red mask known as Arsenal. The last one is JR in red clad with yellow hat, boots, and gloves. "There you go folks the formation of heroic trio: Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy. Those peacekeeper are in for the embarrassment of this time." comments Willow. Then I recognize one of the peacekeepers leading the army. It's Commander Thread, the same man who whipped Gale, who put 12 under steep watch, and tried to get me in trouble if my family, Peeta, and Haymitch didn't cover for me.

Thread steps in front of the army and looks at the trio, "I recognize you 3. You have been a pest to us and the capitol. I doubt you are residents of the district since there's no one like you. So why help them? What is it to you?" "No one should live under tyranny and that's what Snow and the Capitol are. Most of you peacekeepers of 2 are too blind to see the truth. Whatever offer you're trying to attempt to make with us we are not interested Thread." Green Arrow reply. Thread is shock as she continues, "We are giving you a chance to turn around away from 13 and bring peace to Panem. Stop Snow and the Capitol and bring a democratic reunion of Panem as a whole." Thread and the peacekeepers just laugh and mock her offer. "What's so funny? Master is offering you guys a chance to fight back and some kind of peace." said Speedy. One of the peacekeepers speaks, "Well boy, your master here doesn't comprehend the definition of structure. Everyone has a place and all of us was following through until Katniss Everdeen enter the scene. Destroy the arena philosophy not once but twice, made a fool of the structure, and now weaken Panem through this civil war. However everyone has a weakness including the Mockingjay, I wonder if she has the galls to kill her lover who's now assassin to the Capitol with only one goal and should he succeeds then the death of the troubling star-crossed lovers is at a hand." So that's why they hijacked Peeta, and Snow knew I wouldn't kill him but that won't stop 13 from doing it if he kills me. Not even Haymitch and all of 12 would be able to defend him. Then arrow pierce the peacekeeper's heart and not to my surprise it's my future self. "Then so be it your defeat is near. Arsenal and Speedy attack!"

The trio runs to the army, jumps into the trees, and split up. Arsenal shoots them from above and hit one vehicle sending it in flames. He lead some of the peacekeepers east. Speedy taunts them and throw explosives them blasting a few of them away. He leads a group west. Who impress me the most is Green Arrow. She glides through the trees and hits them every several minutes even when bullets fly she twirls away. She moves like leaf no the wind and blends into the woods. Her green suit makes her almost invisible. She and nature are one! If I had her skills my games would have been a lot easier and I wouldn't be as afraid of Snow and the Capitol. Probably more merciless because he dare threaten my family and friends. Thread alone decides to pursue her south.

The group following Arsenal lose sight of him. He yells from above with knife at hand."You boys surrender?" "Fuck you!" "Suit yourself and since I have better things to do today let's end this quick." Arsenal throws smoke flash and shoots arrow. As soon as the smoke clears the peacekeepers are knocked out and trap in a net.

"Now that's how you capture enemy good job bro." said Gale "I think we should heed Green Arrow's word madam President, they are not the average task force and they are on our side." Boggs suggests. Coin rubs her head looking stress and I am thankful. I don't trust her and my future self puts her in her place. I recall fire of anger when she spoke to Coin like she really hates her. I wonder what happen between them in her time.

"The adventure isn't over yet. Good job Rory. JR how are you and please don't be a idiot." said Willow "I wouldn't be consistent if I wasn't. These peacekeepers are no joke!." Then Willow sighs and looks at the perimeter. Her eyes open, "Speedy there's a river 5km to your left." "Sweet!" Speedy is very fast runner. A kind of speedster I never seen. He does as Willow suggests. Quickly he dashes through the river without sinking. Either the water is shallow or he is another case of mystery.

Speedy release a trident from his capsule and speaks to peacekeepers before they cross. "I suggest you surrender because there's no path of victory for you. What you have been doing is darn wrong. You claim to hate Katniss Everdeen but she's leading nation to a path of salvation from tyrant control and oppression to time of unity and tranquility. Therefore cease this madness, the rebels may spare you, or better yet if I can't beat them join them!" The peacekeepers were not please and move into the river to attack him. "Suit yourself!" Speedy strike the trident into the water and the peacekeepers were elected. His attack reminds me of Beetee in how he won his games.

"They are not fried but close to injury and unconsciousness. Katniss, how are you on your end?" ask Speedy "Waiting for Thread. I want you and Arsenal here in 25mins." said Green Arrow "Alright but remember rule #1" Speedy reminds her

"These folks are very dangerous!" yells Plutarch "Our life wasn't color and roses dear gamemaker. You should take us seriously. Regardless what you think remember we are on your side." said Willow "How will you and the others benefit the rebellion?" asked Coin "Don't worry about it. We are with you the rebels right? Why do you question us so much Alma? The Katniss of my time doesn't have the same amount of patience and understanding. She will not be a tool for your speaking of Katniss, here's her turn." Willow replied

Then Thread appears very angry and ready to kill. "Well aren't you something? Interesting talents you have but I am aware of what your pals did to my troops." "Then surrender of mercy should be acquire from you. If you have watched me from your camera then you should realize the likelihood of victory is second to none." reply Green Arrow "Do not make me laugh. Once I eliminate you, I will call backup invade 13, breakdown the rebels base, and kill the Mockingjay. I should have took her down in 12 when I had the chance." "Pity you didn't however you're going to regret your choice. I promise you peacekeepers of the Capitol will not lift a hair on Katniss' head. You were given a chance Thread but now..."

Green Arrow flares arrows to Thread as he quickly dodge them until he pull his knife to strike Arrow. She knocks the knife out of his hand. The two fight hand-to-hand combat for 10 minutes. My future self is fast and her moves are light but lethal. Reminds me of the careers but on whole another level. Realizing his trouble Thread gets his gun and shoots her. Then unmistakably the most amazing thing happen that I question my future self's ability. She grabs the bullet and turns it to Thread. Instead of reflecting it back to him, she sends it to the tree. Thread was clearly frighten but he continues to slash out her. Having enough Arrow kicks him hard then use arrow to tie him to a tree. Restraint to the tree, Thread looks up with bow and arrow to his face.

"Commander Thread, _you have failed this nation!_ You will relent from anymore activity in revolt. No longer will anyone be harm by your hand." announce Green Arrow "Then kill me!" remark Thread "No I am not going to kill you. That would be mercy, instead Commander you will help me send a message to President Snow."

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It might be shorter than most but I decided to cut it off here so I can move onward to the next chapter. So now you can see the clear picture difference between Future and Present Katniss. I know some of you wanted to see more of the other characters and scene but Future Katniss needed spotlight and her own chapter-focus to explain her better in one go! The memory loss of Prim is significant because she's the reason why Katniss went through so much in the books. Her life would have been different if she never volunteer or was reaped for the Hunger Games. I think after Prim died Peeta became her new purpose in life. So to take them both out what does she truly have left really? A dystopian future post-war Panem give Katniss a new meaning and reason to keep living. **

**You have notice the DC reference I have been using here. I was so focus on Katniss and Rory that I forgot about Finnick Jr. He's only Speedy for now but will have a new name change since you also see the Flash reference here too with him. **

**I will note here that Future Katniss is my favorite. She's the badass vision we have of Katniss in the series. Only now she expanded her skills into what she is. Expect to see her more toe-to-toe with Coin and the rest of 13 a lot. She will be doing what she believe she should have done during the rebellion. I will try not to have her overshadow Present Katniss. **

**So please leave your comments, ideas, and questions in the review section. Also I will start updating more often. Chapter 7 will be release in 2 weeks since I have 3 exams coming up this week. **


End file.
